


For Your Eyes Only

by Hookedonapirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Photo swapping, Romance, Sexting, Smut, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: An accidental picture text from a stranger turns into an unusual relationship.This story basically starts out like the first chapter of Happy Accident but I turned it into a multi-chapter fic. It is not necessary to read H.A. if you haven't already, because the first chapter is pretty much the same with a few adjustments, one being that I kept Emma and Killian's names anonymous.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when Killian arrived home late one night from the bar. He removed his jacket and shoes and anchored himself in his couch when he received a text. When he didn't recognize the number, he opened the message, which turned out to be a picture.

Killian's jaw dropped in awe, his eyes blown wide. He didn't know what to think at first. His mind shuffled through the last encounters he had engaged in. After he lost Milah, he had fallen through a downward spiral, trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol and one-night stands. Although, to his recollection, there were no women to speak of and there hadn't been for some time.

So, that didn't really explain the image on his screen that was staring at him - the rather intriguing image. He had to blink to make sure he wasn't imaging this. After a couple glasses of rum, that was quite possible.

He stared at the photo, taking in every detail. The person who sent this to him had clearly been taking a bath when she took this photo of herself, because for one - she was naked, her very pert and very bare breasts filling up the screen and two - the rounded flesh in front of him was glistening with remnants of soapsuds that did nothing to hide the pink, stiff nipples that were practically winking at him.

Killian tried to pull his eyes away, making a failed attempt to not to let it effect him but damn, it was a set of the most gorgeous breasts he had ever seen. His attention was peaked, arousal stirring in his belly as much as he tried to fight it. Then he had to wonder about the lad who this photo was intended for because it clearly wasn't meant for him. He would have remembered a pair of breasts like that, sober or not.

Thinking back to the women that he had met who had shown interest in him, he knew for a fact he never even gave any of them his phone number. He was done trying to distract himself from the pain that had burrowed deep inside of him. Tonight was actually the first time in weeks he had indulged in alcohol.

This person definitely had the wrong number. He wondered if he should say something, to inform her of his conclusion but he hesitated. Sending a naked picture to a stranger unintentionally, he imagined would be mortifying and he didn't want to embarrass the lass. He decided not to say anything, just delete the pic and pretend it never happened, he convinced himself.

Then he received another text.

**Unknown: So, you coming over or not? ;)**

Killian almost groaned at the invitation, even though it was not intended for him. The thought of going to meet a lass like that, naked and aching with need in the bathtub made him hard. But he couldn't escape the fact that if he didn't say anything, she would be extremely disappointed and maybe off-put by the lack of response. He regretted his decision before he even replied to the text.

**Killian: Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but it seems you have the wrong lad. No worries, I'm deleting the photo and forgetting what I saw ;)**

He waited for a reply and a minute went by with no response. His instincts were right, she was embarrassed and he deemed it best to just get rid of the image. Just as he tapped on the picture and hit the delete button, an incoming text came up over the confirmation that asked him if he was sure he wanted to delete it.

**Unknown: OMG I am so sorry (cheeks red with humiliation)!!! That was meant for my boyfriend, I must have typed in a wrong digit. I just recently got a new phone and had to re-enter all of my contacts in. Please forgive me and yes, if you could delete the pic that would be great.**

Killian's lips pulled into a smile as he chuckled and typed a response.

**Killian: Not a problem, lass. Was just about to get rid of the evidence when you texted me.**

**Unknown: Thanks so much and thank you for letting me know. I hope I didn't ruin your night or anything. I wouldn't want to make your girlfriend upset at you for receiving such a shameful pic from another woman.**

**Killian: Think nothing of it. I only wanted to make sure the person it was intended for didn't miss such an opportunity to be with a lass as (judging by the obscure photo) unforgettable as yourself. And to ease your worry, I am unspoken for and I'm the only one who saw it.**

He decided it was best not to spill the tragic details of his late girlfriend through text to a complete stranger.

**Unknown: Oh good, that's a relief. Again I'm very sorry to have ruined your night.**

**Killian: On the contrary. If anything, you made it better. I've actually been going through a rough patch and this is probably the first time I've smiled in a while. So really, I should be thanking you.**

**Unknown: In that case, I'm glad to have made your night :)**

**Killian: You have, indeed. I'll let you go now. You obviously have better things planned for tonight than talking to some stranger through text. I hope you have a pleasant evening, lass.**

**Unknown: Thanks, you too.**

With that he clicked off his screen and set his phone down as he laid down across the sofa, leaning his head back into the pillow. It took only a few seconds to realize that the image was still on his phone. As he picked it up again, his screen lit up with another text.

**Unknown: You know, if you wanted to keep the photo, you know just in case you're feeling down again, you have my permission ;)**

Killian's face lit up as he replied.

**Killian: If the lady insists ;)  
I promise I will guard the image from prying eyes with my life.**

**Unknown: Okay lol. Goodnight.**

**Killian: Goodnight lass.**

Killian went to bed with a goofy grin fixed to his features, feeling better than he had felt in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

As the next couple of weeks went by, Killian occasionally thought about the woman that sent him the anonymous text. And he'd be lying if he said that he didn't admire the photo once or twice... or maybe three times... okay he had looked at it several times since she had sent it to him. But to be fair, she did give him permission to keep it in case he ever got lonely and well, he was pretty much lonely all of the time.

He met his friends David and Robin at the bar a few times to shoot the breeze but when he was at home, it was incredibly lonely without his Milah there. Truthfully, he would rather just spend his time in his classes at Boston University and working on schoolwork to try and temporarily forget about the pain of his loss. He would strum on his guitar if the memories weren't so painful. He used to play for her all the time and wrote songs about her, but now if he tried he just couldn't get through a few verses without breaking down.

However, whenever he looked at the picture on his phone, it seemed to bring a smile to his face and he never once used said photo to satisfy himself in hand, as much as he would want to, as much as it called out to him to do so... it was just bad form.

He wanted to send her a text just to talk, if anything, but he didn't want to upset the boyfriend she had mentioned, so he settled on not pushing the send button every time he composed a message under her phone number.

Killian came home from another night at the bar although he hadn't drank very much, only a glass of rum. The guys had attempted to set him up with someone, but he had refused. It had been a year since Milah's car accident but he still wasn't ready for anything romantic in his life. That may have also been a reason why he never sent that text. He didn't know the woman, she could have been a horrible person or liar or a thief,  and then again she could have been a wonderful woman or an angel but either way, he was not willing to tempt fate.

Killian carried his phone into his bedroom, setting it atop of his nightstand before he changed into only his boxers. He brushed his teeth and settled into bed underneath the covers, sinking his head into the pillow and closed his eyes. Before he drifted off to sleep, his phone chirped. Thinking it may have been his mates trying to give him a hard time for leaving the bar, he decided to ignore it and went back to sleep.

/-/

The next morning, he slowly got out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He went into the bathroom and took a shower, the hot stream of water feeling refreshing on his skin. When he was done, he shut off the faucet and grabbed towel, wrapping it around his hips as he walked to his bedroom. His phone started chirping again and he groaned in complaint as he walked over to pick it up. What he saw on the screen made his mouth fall open. It also made his heart race as he saw the photo and the several messages after it.

On his screen was another photo of the same woman who had accidentally texted him before with a naughty pic. And this one wasn't any less naughty. In fact, it showed even more of her body this time, without showing her face. Her lovely breasts as well as her slender stomach were  on display and the view she gave him ended just above her most private place. He groaned as his member underneath the towel twitched, growing firm. He wanted desperately to touch himself. It would have been so easy to remove the towel and take himself in hand but he fought the urge. He knew the photo wasn't for him and figured that it had been another mistake, but then he read the text that proceeded.

**Unknown: hi there. I thought I would send u another photo just in case u got bored with the other one ;)**

"Bloody minx," he growled and that text was all it took for him to rip off his towel off and wrap his free hand around his hard cock, stroking himself slowly as he looked at her picture again. He groaned as he imagined what was hidden below the exposed part of her that filled his screen. He imagined what her breasts and nipples would taste like in his mouth if he were to nibble and suck on them. Picking up the pace and gripping himself firmer, his orgasm started to build as he conjured up many images in his mind of the things he would love to do to her if he ever had the pleasure of meeting this lass in person. He set his phone on the dresser and gripped onto the edge of it as his body was overcome with heat and he ceased his movements and released his seed, spurting it into his hand.

After he cleaned up the mess, he pulled on a clean pair of boxers before he picked up his phone again, reading the other texts from last night that were a few minutes apart from each other.

**Unknown: Did I mention I'm a little drunk right now and I haven't been able to stop thinking about u since I accidentally sent u that text**

**Unknown: R U there? Please tell me that I didn't completely turn u away by sending u that pic**

**Unknown: I just realized how late it was and ur probably sleeping, so I won't bother u anymore tonight and I'm very sorry if I woke u**

His heart sank when he realized she thought he was purposely ignoring him and then he read the last text she sent this morning.

**Unknown: OMG I just woke up and saw the texts I sent you last night! I am so sorry. I had just broken up with my boyfriend after this huge argument we had, so I went out drinking with my friends.  I can understand if you block me and I promise I will never bother you again. I'm so sorry.**

Killian's heart clenched in his chest , thinking how she must have felt when he still he had not responded. He quickly started typing a reply and it ended up being longer than he had intended.

**Killian: I should be the one to be sorry. I heard my phone last night but I thought it was my mates so I ignored it and went to sleep and I'm now just getting your texts. But you did not turn me away, believe me. In fact, I was all too excited and relieved when I saw your texts. I have been wanting to send you a text for weeks but I didn't want to upset your boyfriend. Please forgive me for not responding last night... you did nothing to turn me off, I promise ;)**

He hit send and anxiously awaited a reply. He passed the time by getting dressed and after five minutes, his phone chirped and it was music to his ears.

**Unknown: Oh good, that is such a relief. But yes, you were right not to send me a text because my ex-boyfriend would have flipped out. He's controlling and jealous like that, just a couple of reasons why I broke up with him.**

**Killian: Well, then I'm glad to hear you are no longer with him. A lad like that doesn't deserve you.**

**Unknown: And is that the only reason you're glad?**

**Killian: No, I mean I don't know you but you've already made quite an impression on me with those lovely photos of yourself.**

**Unknown: Oh, is that so?**

Killian smirked as he typed a reply.

**Killian: You have nooooooo idea.**

**Unknown: Well, maybe I'd like to. I mean you've seen me, why not show me who I've been sending intimate pics of myself to.**

**Killian: I would love to, but I'm afraid right now would not be a good time. I kind of 'emptied my tank' after I saw your pic, so you might be disappointed (I hope you don't mind, I couldn't help myself  ;)). Plus, I have to go to class (college student), but tonight I promise you will get a pic.**

**Unknown: *Pouts* Alright, fine. I'm looking forward to it. And no I don't mind at all. I'm glad to know you enjoyed my photo ;)**

**Killian: Are you kidding? You have a gorgeous body. Who wouldn't enjoy that?**

**Unknown: Thank you, but you'd be surprised.**

**Killian: Well, I find that hard to believe. And by the way, you are of age, right? By the picture you seemed fully developed to me, but I just want to be sure I'm not going to go to jail for relieving myself to nude pics of a minor.**

**Unknown: Yes, I promise I am over eighteen. I'm going to college myself.**

**Killian: Very good to know. Well I'm very sorry but I must be going. And before I do, I was wondering if I could have a name to go with your photos.**

**Unknown: I would, but maybe we could just give each other nicknames until we get to know one another? If we're going to be exchanging nude pictures maybe it's better to stay anonymous for now...**

**Killian: Indeed you're right. How about we think of aliases before tonight?**

**Unknown: Sounds like a plan. Talk to you then.**

**Killian: Until then, love.**

With that, Killian slipped his phone into his pocket and pulled on his jacket and book-bag, leaving his apartment with a ridiculous smile plastered on his face as he thought of a nickname for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is probably crap. I wrote this last night when I couldn't keep my eyes open - this is why I mostly post on the weekends when I'm not so tired. But I wanted to update quicker since the chapters are short. And it won't all be smut, just mostly in the beginning.

When Killian got out of his last class, he practically ran across campus, anxious to get home. He hadn't really felt like this in a long time. It was like she had awoken things inside of him that had been buried deep inside of him for a long time. He was actually looking forward to something, which was oddly refreshing.

He got in his car and drove to his apartment, going up the two flights of stairs. He came through the door and suddenly he didn't really know what to do. Should he text her hello first before he just sent a picture of himself? It's not like he had ever done this before.

Killian took his phone from his pocket and decided to type a text first. He felt odd just sending a nude pic out of nowhere, although he probably would have felt odd either way.

**Killian: Evening love. Have you thought of a nickname for me yet?**

He drooped his bag and planted himself in the couch while he waited. There was no response after a few minutes, so he decided to work on schoolwork while he waited. He pulled out his engineering book and started reading when his phone chirped. He all but threw the book in the air as he scrambled to pick up his phone and quickly scanned the message she sent him.

**Unknown: Well I don't know much about you so I don't know if this is a fitting nickname or not but... how does Captain Morgan sound, since that is what I was drinking last night when I texted you?**

Killian smirked as he sent a reply

**Killian: Ah, a rum-drinking kind of lass. My favorite kind. And I like the nickname, but Captain will do.**

**Unknown: Ok, Captain it is. And what shall you call me?**

**Killian: I was thinking maybe Princess?**

**Unknown: Really? Princess? That's the best you got? Although, I do like the idea of you bowing at my feet.**

Killian chuckled, typing a response.

**Killian: Okay, how about Buttercup because you have some very fine-lookin' 'buttercups' ;)**

**Unknown: *insert eye roll* But OMG I love it, considering Princess Bride is my all-time favorite movie.**

With that, Killian plugged in her contact name as Buttercup.

**Killian: Then it's settled. Captain and Buttercup. Now, tell me how was your day, love?**

**Buttercup: It was fine. I didn't have class, but I had to work. And may I ask, what's with calling me love? Are you British or something?**

**Killian: I am. I was born in England. I do it out of habit and as the culture I'm accustomed to, but if you want to me stop, I will.**

**Buttercup: No, it's fine. Only asking out of curiosity really. So how was class?**

**Killian: Boring and I spent the whole time waiting to get out so I could text you. Did I mention you've been on my mind for weeks?**

**Buttercup: No, I think it was me who told you that while I was drunk texting, remember?**

Killian thought about that for a moment. She was drunk at the time, so did she really mean it?

**Killian: I do indeed, love. Did you mean what you said or was it just the rum talking?**

**Buttercup: I meant it, even though I have no idea what you look like, (which by the way, you owe me a pic) or who you really are. But I'd like to. Eventually. I'm not really ready for a relationship right now but I like what we're doing now. I like talking to you.**

Killian's heart fluttered and quickly typed a response.

**Killian: I like talking to you, too. I feel more comfortable and like myself with you than the people I socialize with in person. And you're right, I do owe you a pic of myself. What exactly would you like to see?**

**Buttercup: Surprise me ;)**

**Killian: As you wish...**

Killian got up from the couch and went into the bathroom, letting out a deep breath. This was silly, he should just ask her out for coffee and enjoy her company in person. But then he remembered what she had said. She wasn't ready to jump into another relationship and he didn't know if he was ready either. So, he did as she asked. And since he's seen her breasts, he felt obliged to send her a significant part of himself

Although, he needed a bit of inspiration to go into launch sequence before he could take the picture. He brought up the last photo she had sent him and unzipped his pants, pulling himself out. Just the sight of her pic was all it took to slowly come to life and he started pumping himself to get the rest of the way there in no time. Once fully erect, he snapped the picture and sent it, anxiously awaiting a response. He tucked himself back in his pants and went to his bedroom, laying in bed with his legs crossed and one hand tucked behind his head.

After what felt like forever, his phone finally lit up.

**Buttercup:**

**OH.**

**MY.**

**FUCKING.**

**GOD.**

Before he could respond, he received another text from her.

**Buttercup: FUCK.**

And again...

**Buttercup: _Just_ WOW**

**Buttercup: Did I mention FUCK?**

**Killian: Lol, is that good cursing or bad?**

**Buttercup: Good. Very Very Good.**

Killian's cheeks filled with pink at her response.

**Killian: Love, you're making me blush, but I must say I'm glad you enjoyed my pic.**

**Buttercup: Oh I enjoyed it alright.**

Her comment didn't seem to help the color in his cheeks, but then she sent another reply.

**Buttercup: The evidence is on my hands...**

He groaned, his shaft starting to come to life again as he thought of her pleasuring herself to his picture.

**Killian: Bloody minx. I'm about two seconds away from finishing myself off again.**

**Buttercup: You won't hear any complaints from me if you do. I'm already picturing what that would look like anyway.**

Killian held a wicked grin, his thumbs becoming bold as he texted her.

**Killian: You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like it if I just stroked my stiff cock up and down, looking at those hot breasts of yours, wouldn't you Buttercup?**

**Buttercup: God yes. Please.**

He quickly removed his shirt and unzipped his pants again, releasing himself from the tight confinement. He moved his hand along his long length, tugging and pulling at the skin and feeling the ridges of the muscle underneath. As he pulled his bottom lip with his teeth, he managed to type something back with his free hand.

**Killian: God, I wish my hand was you right now.**

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, but he was too caught up in the moment to quit now.

**Buttercup: Me too. I wish my fingers were you but sadly I have to settle for much less.**

He quickened the pace, imaging his thick cock was buried in what he imagined were very tight walls, just plunging away. Lust was rushing through his blood as he pumped himself over and over until he was on the edge of release. He just needed a final push.

**Killian: Please tell me what exactly you're doing with those fingers of yours? God I'm so close to coming.**

He had a very good idea what she was doing but he wanted to hear her say it.

**Buttercup: Me too, me too. I'm fucking myself, wishing it was you fucking me.**

With that, he groaned, his breathing ragged as a stream of his seed shot out over his stomach.

When he came to his senses, he realized that he didn't make sure she was as satisfied as he was.

**Killian: Do you finish as I did?**

**Buttercup: Not yet. Keep talking to me. Tell me how it felt.**

**Killian: Bloody incredible. I came all over myself thanks to you. You're one naughty little minx making me do that... making me wish your wet cunt was tight around my cock.**

He waited a few seconds before sending another text.

**Killian: Now be a good little lass and come for your captain.**

He received a reply in record time.

**Buttercup: Oh Captain!**

Grinning in success, he got up to go to the bathroom and clean himself. When he came back to the bed, he put himself away, zipping his pants up.

**Killian: You okay, love?**

He sat on the bed and waited five minutes before she finally responded.

**Buttercup: God yes. Sorry, I had to gather the strength to lift my hand again to send this text. A powerful orgasm takes it right out of me.**

Killian chuckled.

**Killian: I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not.**

**Buttercup: Well I hate to _come_ and go but I have an early class in the morning. Same time tomorrow?**

**Killian: Sure, love. I'll be counting the minutes. Sleep well my buttercup.**

**Buttercup: Thanks, you too, Captain.**

**Killian: Oh I definitely will.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day in class, Killian couldn't stop thinking about Buttercup. But mostly because he was afraid he jumped into things so quickly. He hadn't planned on a full-on sexting session with a stranger and he was afraid that after the fact, she was going to think he was some kind of creep and that this was something he did all of the time. And it didn't help that she had texted him earlier, canceling their plans for that night. She said she had completely forgotten that she was supposed to go to her brother and his girlfriend's place for dinner. Killian had a feeling that it was just an excuse and that she might be trying to avoid him.

He was sitting in a big, crowded lecture hall as he pulled out his phone while the professor was going on about things he didn't bother to pay attention to. It was an Economics class and he was only taking it to fulfill his credit requirements for his senior year.

Killian slouched into his seat and kept the phone hidden by the chair in front of him as his hands rested in his lap and typed a message to Buttercup.

**Captain: I want to apologize for last night. I was not a gentleman and I can understand if you never want to speak to me again.**

His phone vibrated a moment later and he looked down, trying his best not to be obvious. Luckily the students next to him were texting on their phones as well.

**Buttercup: Why would you think that? I am the one who initiated it to begin with. Gentlemen are overrated anyway. And I'm definitely not sorry. I enjoyed myself quite thoroughly ;)**

He let out a breath of relief and was about to type another text when she beat him to it.

**Buttercup: By the way, I had better sex with you through text than I've ever had in person.**

A crooked smirk fell upon his lips and he had to hold back a groan as he responded.

**Captain: It's actually a relief that you were not off-put by last night. Even if you did initiate it, I usually like to seduce a woman properly.**

**Captain: And if what the last thing you said is true, then you must be one hell of a masturbater. Either that or you just have really bad luck with men in the sack. But I can assure you, a real night with me and you will not be left unsatisfied.**

**Buttercup: Well if you're as good at sexting than you are at actual sex, then I don't doubt it one bit. And as much as I would love for us to meet, I would prefer what we're doing for now. You're right, I haven't had much luck in the relationship department.**

**Captain: I respect that, love, and I would not pressure you into meeting. I had fun last night, although maybe next time we could slow things down a bit? Just enjoy each other's company more thoroughly.**

**Buttercup: I would like that.**

**Captain: Good to hear. But for now, I have to go. I'm actually in class right now.**

**Buttercup: Oh, really? What class?**

**Captain: Economics... boring, I know.**

**Buttercup: Well maybe I could make it more interesting for you ;)**

Killian lifted a brow, very much intrigued.

**Captain: Consider my interest peaked. What did you have in mind?**

He waited for a response, but after a few minutes he didn't get one. He felt slightly disappointed, if he were to be honest, so he tucked his phone into his jacket pocket and forced himself to pay attention to the lecture.

A moment later, he felt the vibration in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and looked at it, seeing that he had received a picture text.

His eyes blew wide as he hastily brought it to his chest, trying to hide it from prying eyes. It was a picture of her in nothing but her laced red bra and panties.

_Bloody hell._

This woman was definitely trying to kill him. He slowly pulled the phone away from his shirt, trying to get a better look at it. He looked around to see if anyone else was paying attention to him, but they were too engrossed in either the lecture or their phones to notice. His eyes reverted back to the photo and god, she was an absolute marvel. The thin fabric barely covered her essential parts. If he wasn't in class right now, he would send her one in return, but instead he tucked his phone away, trying to steady himself.

He was perfectly content until he received another text. Looking at his screen again, he nearly growled. Damn that little minx.

This time, he got a full view of her perfect, luscious ass as she was bent over, the string of her thong peaking out from the top, making him smirk. How did she even take that photo? Arousal started stirring in his belly the longer he looked at it, so he hid the phone from view and looked around again, making sure he was subtle enough in his demeanor not to cause a scene.

Again, his phone vibrated.

He desperately tried to fight the urge to look, he really did, but once again his phone went off. He finally gave in and stole a peak. In the first one, she was palming her naked breasts in one hand while the other one pinched her pink nipple. And if that wasn't enough to make him harden in his jeans, the other one most certainly did. Her foot was propped up on the edge of the bathtub, her hips artfully positioned and her perky breasts were abandoned, begging for his touch. And her hand was between her creamy thighs, her fingers dipped into her folds.

_Fuck._

By that time, he was dizzy with lust, his brain a foggy mess and he was on the edge of exploding right there in his seat. His pants were fully tight as he rested his hand on his thigh. How he wanted to unzip his pants and relieve himself; it was painfully difficult to restrain himself. His heart was racing as he pressed his phone to his chest, trying to gather his wits.  Just when he thought he was in the clear, his phone vibrated again. He was still suffocatingly hard at this point so any logical thoughts were vanished as he was in a state of submission. In the last photo, the fingers that were in her cunt were now wet and in her mouth.

He quickly got out of his seat, tripping over feet as he moved recklessly through the aisle, seeking out the men's room.

Once inside, he threw the door shut, locking it as quickly as his unsteady fingers would move. He could have used a stall but he knew he wouldn't make it. His fingers fumbled for the bottom and zipper, releasing himself from his boxers.

Quickly pulling up the pictures she'd sent him, he wrapped his free hand around his stiff cock and worked himself up and down. He realized that he had only a few interactions with her in the last couple of days and all of them had ended with him getting himself off.

His hips rocked into his ministrations as he sought more friction. He was panting and groaning as he took himself without mercy, imagining he was rocking into her instead. He imagined that those wet fingers of hers was his cock, her tongue twirling around the head as his thumb brushed over the pre-cum. His knees became weak as he stroked himself to the edge of release. He set the phone on the sink and clutched the edge of the counter for balance until his knuckles were white.

A low grunt slipped from his lips as his balls tightened and his hips stuttered. His breathing was ragged as he ceased his movements and came into his hand.

Trying to steady his breathing to an appropriate level, he cleaned up and tucked himself back into his pants before grabbing his phone and heading back to class.

His phone buzzed with another text.

**Buttercup: Enjoy the rest of your class ;)**

_Minx._

As embarrassing as it was to have to leave the lecture hall like that, he was smirking like an idiot.

He never liked Economics anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma walked to her brother's house in a dress that night with a satisfied grin on her face. She loved the idea of making her captain come undone during class. Knowing that he was a perfect stranger who has never met her in person, she found it so easy to send him scandalous pictures and continue whatever this was that they had going. She found it rather exciting, otherwise she probably wouldn't have been so bold. 

When Emma arrived at her brother's apartment, she walked up the two flights of stairs and knocked on the door of his unit. She didn't like to just barge in on him and his girlfriend, because she's done that before and she would forever be scarred from what she saw.

The door opened and a pair of blue eyes appeared, a smile greeting her. 

"Hi sis, come on in."

She obliged and walked in to the delicious smells filling the apartment. "So, what's for dinner, Davey?" 

He rolled his eyes. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? We're not twelve anymore." Emma rolled her eyes at him. They were twins and only a day apart, which made him even more annoying than if he were just her older brother.

Mary Margaret came up to greet them with a smile. "Hi Emma. You can have a seat if you want. We're having Lasagna and it's almost ready."

"Sounds great." Emma took a seat at the table and checked her phone to see if her captain sent her any texts since she sent him those pictures of herself. 

"Here you go, sis." David placed a plate of Lasagna in front of her as he and Mary Margaret took a seat with their own plates. She set her phone down on the table as she picked up her fork. 

"Did you want some wine, Em?" Mary Margaret asked as she grabbed the wine bottle from the table.

"Sure, thanks." The brunette poured her a glass as her phone buzzed on the table. Emma quickly grabbed it, reading the text on her screen.

**Captain: I know you're at brother's right now, but I just want to to say that you're a little minx for sending me those pics during my class.**

Emma smirked as she typed a response. 

**Buttercup: You're right, I'm having dinner right now so I can't talk but as far as the pics go... you're welcome ;)**

"Em, could you maybe put the phone away while we have dinner?" David asked her.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Who are you talking to anyway? Please tell me you didn't get back with Neal."

Emma rolled her eyes. "No, Neal and I didn't get back together. I was just talking to a friend."

"Do we know this friend of yours?" Mary Margaret asked.

God, they acted like they were her parents. Her phone buzzed again and she hesitated before she looked at it again.

**Captain: I hope you enjoy your dinner just as much as I enjoyed my class. Thanks to you, I had to rush to the restroom and jerk myself off until I came in the sink. So, in retribution, I'm going to make you do the same.**

Emma shuttered at the thought, trying to hide any expression that might give away how she felt. She was definitely intrigued and she did deserve whatever he was about to throw at her. She was also very proud of herself for making him come in the men's room at school.

"No, it's just someone from school."

She set her phone down while she waited for another text.

"Well, we go to the same school, remember?" David reminded her.

"It's no one," she snapped, annoyance in her voice as she picked her fork, scooping up some lasagna.

Just then her phone vibrated again. Taking a bite of her food, she picked up her phone, looking at her screen. When she saw the picture that he sent her, she coughed and nearly choked on her lasagna.

"You okay?" her brother asked, concerned. She quickly set her phone down, the screen facing downward. She didn't really want her brother and his girlfriend to see the highly inappropriate photo on her phone; her Captain's fully hard cock peaking out of his boxers. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she managed as she grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth, trying to compose herself. Her phone went off again and when she picked it up, there was a text underneath the photo. 

**Captain: This is how hard you made me in class when you showed me that pic of you in your bra and panties.**

She almost gasped. Knowing that she made him hard with just a photo of herself in her lingerie made her core clench. She had to rub her thighs together to quell her ache.

"Can't you just tell your friend to stop texting?" David asked her.

She nodded and silenced her phone, hiding it under the table, as she held onto it. She looked up and focused on her food as she joined in on casual conversation with David and Mary Margaret.

When she received another message, she slowly looked down in the crack between the table and her body to hide the fact that she was looking at her phone.

This time, it was a picture of him stroking his throbbing member in his hand. A moan almost escaped her lips at the sight.

**Captain: And this is what you made me want to do to myself when I saw you touching yourself, making yourself wet and tasting your own come on your fingers.**

**Captain: In fact I'm looking at your pic as we speak, jerking myself off all over again.**

Emma felt heat pooling in her belly as she tried to hide any signs of her arousal. She bit her lip, trying to steady her breathing.

She received another one a moment later and several more after that. The first one was a picture of his fingers followed by what exactly he wanted to do to her with those fingers. There was another of his bare butt and one of his body that included a nice set of abs and a light trail of chest hair that led to his delicious length. The next one caused her to almost drop her phone. It was an close-up of his tongue in a rather crude gesture of what she imagined would look like if he were eating her out. 

**Captain: This is what I would do to that beautiful pussy of yours if I ever had the chance to see it in person.**

Emma was soaking wet with arousal at this point at the thought of him licking her between her thighs. Her cheeks were hot and she was flushed after the next set of texts. Different positions he would take her in and different ways that he could make her scream his name. She had to use all of the control inside of her to not let David and Mary Margaret see how turned on she was. Her hand was on her thigh and she found it hard to sit still, the urge to touch herself was too great. 

After a moment went by, she thought it was finished, so set her phone back to vibrate again just in case she got another one and laid it back on the table. She drank her wine and continued to eat her food when her phone vibrated again. 

She received a glare from her brother, but she ignored him as she picked up her phone. When she looked on the screen, she let out a moan. Her eyes blew wide when she realized how loud it was. 

"Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom."

She scrambled out of her seat and practically sprinted down the hall until she reached the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door, she yanked her panties down and jumped onto the counter, her butt on the edge of the sink. Lifting and bending her knee up, she planted one foot on the suface, allowing full access to herself. Her fingers slipped into her slick heat, seeking quick, desperate relief as her other hand looked at the photo on her phone. Her Captain's cock was on full display and there was his white come all over his hand.

**Captain: This is what you did to me you naughty little Buttercup.**

Giving herself into it fully, she set down the phone, the image fresh in her mind as she quickly pulled down the strap of her dress. Her hand went under her bra cup and squeezed at her breast, her other one reaching between her legs and palming at her sex, grinding her hips up against herself roughly. Imaging him having to find quick release and hiding in the restroom to stroke himself, she flicked at her nipple before rubbing it between her fingers. 

Seeking the friction she desperately craved, her other fingers slipped into her folds and brushed against her slit. Since she could only imagine his thick cock was inside of her, filling her up, her fingers would have to do. Spreading her legs wider, she drew the wetness up to circle her clit, rubbing against it.

Rolling her hips up, a strangled moan fell from her lips as she brought herself to the edge. Her breathing was ragged as she circled her fingers, feeling the hot tension spreading through her.

Conjuring the image of that tongue of his curving and lapping at her folds, she shoved a finger inside, fucking herself. Adding another digit, her fingers pumped in and out of her, craving his mouth sucking her flesh or his stiff cock buried inside of her. Either would do and she could picture all of it as she rubbed her clit furiously. Her mouth fell open in a cry as her release hit her, her essence coating her fingers. Her movements slowed and she struggled to catch her breath, her hips twitching under her touch as she came down from her high. 

She adjusted her clothing, replacing her strap and jumped off the counter, putting her panties back on. After she washed her hands, she grabbed her phone and walked back to the dinner table, letting out a long breath. Damn her Captain for giving her a taste of her own medicine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buttercup: Well played Captain, well played. You made me moan at the dinner table in front of my brother and his girlfriend. Then I had to excuse myself to finish off in the bathroom.**

That was the text Killian woke up to the next morning. He chuckled as he sat up in his bed and texted back.

**Captain: Wow. You actually moaned? I would say that I'm sorry, but I'm really not. Besides, it serves you right. I will never be able to go that class ever again without thinking about how you made me run off to the men's room.**

**Buttercup: I know. I deserved that. And YES I actually moaned! So embarrassing! Anyway, I was thinking maybe tomorrow tonight we could slow things down a bit like you suggested. Change things up.**

A smile pulled at his lips. He was very much looking forward to that.

**Captain: Sounds like a date**

**Buttercup: *Insert Eye roll* Not a date.**

**Captain: Of course, love. It's a non-date.**

The day went by dreadfully slow as he occupied himself with school and studying. He even picked up his guitar for the first time in a long time and played a few songs. He was finally inspired to play again and it may have been because of a certain woman who he couldn't get out of his mind.

When the next evening finally came, he was a little too enthusiastic as he sat on his couch and texted her.

**Captain: So, what exactly did you have in mind for this non-date?**

**Buttercup: Well, I was thinking we could order pizza and watch a movie?**

**Captain: Count me in.**

Killian ordered a pizza as Buttercup did the same. It turned out they both liked black olives and pepperoni on their pizza, so it was really a shame that they had to order two separate pizzas.

**Buttercup: Do you have Netflix?**

**Captain: I do. What did you want to watch?**

**Buttercup: What's your favorite movie?**

**Captain: Well, I myself prefer Star Wars but I would not subject you to that. We can watch whatever you want.**

**Buttercup: I love Star Wars. My brother and I have watched all of them. It's my second favorite next to Princess Bride.**

Killian was stunned with her answer. Well, maybe stunned wasn't the right word. Perhaps in love.

**Captain: Seriously?**

**Buttercup: Absolutely. What, you think just because I'm a girl, I can't be into Star Wars?**

**Captain: I didn't say that. Just surprised. Also, you're brother has good taste, too. Do you have any other siblings?**

**Buttercup: Nope, just him. Hold on, be right back.**

While he waited, he checked some movies on Netflix. He had a collection of Star Wars movies but he didn't feel tonight was the night for that. A few minutes late, he received another text. 

**Buttercup: Sorry, my pizza arrived.**

**Captain: Not a problem. I was thinking maybe Back to the Future. What do you think?**

**Buttercup: Yes, love it.**

When Killian's pizza arrived, he grabbed a beer and settled in front of the television. They made witty comments, enjoying both the movie and one another's company while eating pizza and drinking beer as though they were in the same room together. And Killian had to admit that he had more fun that night than he had in a long time. 

 

/-/

 

"You've been rather chipper lately. So tell me, what's gotten into you?"

Killian smirked as he walked with David to their next class a few days later. His friend was right, although he would never admit it. Killian was definitely smiling alot lately. He had spent most of his nights staying up and texting. And it wasn't all dirty-talk. Okay, it was mostly dirty-talk, but he didn't want to deter his buttercup from contacting him anymore by suggesting intimate conversation that didn't end in them both coming undone in their own hands. Not that he had a problem with that, he wast just dying to meet the woman who he had a healthy sex-life with. If she was that spunky over the phone, then god only knew what she'd be like in person. He did learn that she also went to Boston university, which didn't really surprise him. They both lived in the same area code; he know that from her phone number. His digits being similar to her ex-boyfriend's, who also lived in Boston, was how they started texting in the first place. But still, he didn't ask anything beyond that because then the urge to try and seek her out at school would become too great.

"Nothing, Dave. Just trying to positive for once in my life. It's our last year here and I want to enjoy it before we graduate."

"I definitely agree, which is why Robin and I have been trying to hook you up with someone."

Killian sighed and scratched his head. How did he tell David he simply wasn't interested in any woman other than one he had never met before. 

"I told you, I'm not interested. I don't do one-night stands anymore, remember?"

David nodded as he went to stand in front of Killian, stopping him in his tracks. "I know, which is why I'm not talking about a one-night stand. I'm talking about someone who needs a good guy in her life. She has recently broken up with her boyfriend and she's been a little distracted lately. I think she's been trying to get back together with him, but I'm telling you, Killian, the guy's a complete ass."

Killian raised an eyebrow at him. They haven't been friends for very long. Killian had transferred to Boston University not too long ago, but still, he thought he knew all of David's friends. Not that it really mattered. He was saving himself for his Buttercup and that was that. "Still not interested." Killian walked around David, but his mate was hot on his heels. 

"Come on, Killian. I wouldn't even suggest this unless I thought you were a great guy. And if there's really nothing going on with you that's making you so chipper, then why not? Just go out one time, that's all I'm asking. If you two don't hit it off, then Robin and I will never try and hook you up with anyone ever again."

Another sigh left Killian's lips as they went inside the building of their next class. The idea of David and Robin staying out of his love life was rather intriguing. And it was just one night. All he had to do was show up, open doors for her, be his charming self, buy dinner and then tell David he wasn't interested afterwards. What could possibly go wrong with that?"

They went into class and sat next to each other as Killian finally responded. "Fine. One date."

"Really?"

"Aye. Just one and that's it," Killian insisted, lifting his index finger to make sure he was clear before he pulled out his notebook as the instructor entered the classroom. "Now tell me exactly who is this lass that I'll be courting for one night?"

David grinned from ear to ear at that. The look alone told Killian he was screwed. The lass must have been some nerd from David's computer science class or someone really boring or clingy. With the way David was looking at him, Killian feared that he just signed his death sentence.


	7. Chapter 7

Killian went to the computer lab after his class the next day. He normally didn't use the school's computers but his crashed and he had work that needed to be done by the next day. As he walked in and took a seat, he was cursing himself for accepting a date with David's sister. He knew of her but he had never met her. David didn't tell him much, only that her name was Emma and that she went to the same school, and Killian didn't bother to ask. He just wanted this Friday to come quickly so he could be done with it. 

Sitting down at a computer in the back row, he pulled out his phone and flash drive, setting his bag down. He logged into the computer and started to check his emails first. He wondered if he should tell Buttercup about his date. Technically they weren't a couple... or were they? He didn't even know. All he knew was that he didn't want to go on this date. A part of him felt like he would be cheating, but whether she would feel the same way, he had no idea. He was only going on this date to get his friends off his back anyway.

Killian picked up his phone to see if she had texted him. They had spoken briefly the night before, but she had to go to bed early because she had a very early exam that morning. She must have still been in class because he had not received anything from her yet. Setting his phone down, he clicked on an email he got from David, thanking him for going on a date with his sister. Killian rolled his eyes. His mate must be bored in class.

Killian closed the email and rested his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. What did he get himself into? He was having a sexting relationship with someone he had never met before and was going on a blind date with his friend's sister wondering if it was cheating. How the bloody hell did he get himself into this mess? As he sighed in his palms, trying to decide what to do, he heard someone taking a seat next to him.

"Is this computer taken?"

The question pulled him from his thoughts and he shook his head in response. "It's all yours." His voice was muffled as the person sat down, settling into the spot.

"That bad huh?"

"Depends on what you're referring to." He lifted his head, looking at the person who had spoken to him. The sight took his breath away. 

Long, golden locks, green eyes, a hint of a smirk curving her pink lips. She was stunning.

"Nothing in particular. You just looked like you're having a bad day."

"And what could have possibly given you that impression?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well, for one thing, you have an engineering book so I can see why."

"Yeah, I'm a Mechanical Engineering major. It is quite tedious and complicated, but it's my dream to build ships. What about you, what's your major?"

"Criminology with a minor in Psychology."

Killian raised a brow at her, impressed. "Ah, talk about a workload."

She shrugged as she pulled out a pair of headphones from her bag. "Keeps me on my toes. How come I've never seen you in here before?"

"Well, I usually use my own computer but it crashed, so I'm forced to come here."

"Not me. I like coming here. It gets me away from my lonely apartment." She explained as she put on her head phones and logged onto her computer.

"Ah. I can see why this place would be appealing. I live by myself too, but I prefer it that way."

"Me too. I hate having roommates but mainly because the ones I've had in the past have screwed me over."

"Ah, I see. Well, I should let you get to work, then, lass."

She eyed him curiously.

"What?" he questioned the look she was giving him.

"You're British, right?"

"Aye. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged and started opening up applications on her computer. "No reason." She took out her phone and started listening to music that he could hear through her headphones. He flashed her a smirk before he turned toward his computer and started working. 

 

/-/

 

His classes done for the day, he tossed his book bag aside and collapsed on the couch, still deciding what he was going to do about his date Friday. He should have just asked that girl in the lab out a on a date. She was pretty and smart and seemed normal enough. A moment went by when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out, looking at the screen.

**Buttercup: Hey, you home yet?**

**Captain: Yeah, you?**

**Buttercup: Yep. Just walked through the door. It's been a long day.**

**Captain: Same here. And dare I say that I missed you.**

**Butterup: I missed you too. I've been thinking about you all day.**

**Captain: And I you. Believe me, I can't get you out of my head.**

**Buttercup: You know, I've been thinking... I know we said nothing serious and we're not exclusive but I think I want us to be.** **But only if that's what you want.**

Relief swept over him as he typed a response. Now he remembered why no other girl would do. Only his Buttercup.

**Captain: Thank god. I feel the same way.**

**Buttercup: I mean, I'm still not ready to meet yet but I refuse to see anyone else. In fact my brother's girlfriend tried to hook me up with someone, but I declined. I honestly don't want to be with anyone else.**

Killian's heart fluttered, but at the same time, he felt a lump in his throat. She turned down someone else for him and here he was letting his mate talk him into going on a date with his sister. There's no way he could tell her now. In fact, he was going to text David tomorrow and tell him he was calling it off.

**Captain: I know exactly how you feel. Even if I had to wait forever for you, I would. As much as I want to be able hold you in my arms, I will wait for as long as it takes.**

**Buttercup: You know, I'm normally not the type of girl to swoon, but here I am swooning lol.**

Killian laughed.

**Captain: I wish I could see what that looks like.**

**Buttercup: You will, you will. For now, I have a better idea...**

Killian arched a brow.

**Captain: What exactly did you have in mind?**

**Buttercup: Well, I was thinking that maybe you could tell me exactly what you would do if I were there with you.**

Killian thought about that for a moment. Was she looking for something dirty or romantic? Perhaps both?

**Captain: Alright, love, if I were with you right at this moment, I would kiss you deeply and passionately. Taste your lips and tongue while wrapping you up in my arms.**

**Buttercup: You've got me intrigued. Keep talking Captain.**

He grinned in success as he sent a reply. 

**Captain: I would lay you on my bed and kiss your neck while I let my hand slip under your shirt and cup your breast.**

Killian started to become aroused just thinking about it. 

**Buttercup: I'm lying on my bed right now, imaging it. I wish I could feel your body on me right now.**

Killian quickly got up from the couch and went to his own bed, doing the same. He got comfortable and let his mind drift to the images he had seen of her, picturing how she would look if she were on his bed underneath him. 

**Captain: Me too. I wish you were here with me so I could undress you slowly until you were only in your bra and panties. Why don't you do that for me, love, since I can't do it myself.**

She replied not a moment later.

**Buttercup: Done. And now I'm pulling off your shirt and unzipping your pants, releasing the erection I know you're holding. Let me take it out so I can stroke you.**

Killian groaned and did what he was told. He put his phone down and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. He then reached for his zipper and pulled it down, taking out the throbbing member from his confined pants. He lightly stroked it, brushing his thumb over his precum. His breathing became ragged as he imagined it was her hand instead of his own.

**Captain: It's all yours, babe. I'm touching myself, wishing it was you.**

**Buttercup: Oh god, let me make you hard, baby.**

**Captain: I'm already there. Why don't you take off your bra and panties off so I can touch you while I suck on those lovely breasts of yours.**

**Buttercup: They're off. And I'm touching myself, wishing it was your fingers in me instead of mine. Oh Captain, I'm so wet for you.**

He let out another groan, continuing to pump himself as he struggled to text with his other hand. 

**Captain: Can I see? I wanna see how wet my Buttercup is.**

He removed his pants and boxers, waiting anxiously for her response. A moment later, a photo came across his screen. He started bucking his hips at the sight, wanting desperately to thrust into the pussy on his screen. Her sex was glistening with arousal as her fingers opened her up, showing him everything from her lips and velvety walls to her clit. Picturing what it would be like to feel those tight walls around him, his hand picked up the pace, stroking furiously as his heart raced rapidly in his chest.

**Captain: Fuck, you're so hot. I want to taste your juices, love... lick and nibble on you until you come in my mouth.**

**Buttercup: Oh Captain! I just came all over my fingers.**

He shuttered at her words and bit his bottom lip, his so close he could taste it.

**Captain: Good lass. Now, allow me to thrust my stiff cock into that dripping wet pussy of yours.**

**Buttercup: Please... I got out my vibrator, imagining it's you fucking me. You feel sooooo good.**

Killian growled. She had mentioned before that she had a vibrator but she never used it while they were texting, to his knowledge anyway.

Before he could send a text, she sent him a picture of herself using said toy on herself.

He quickly got on his knees and took a picture of himself, allowing her to see the position he was in as he held his stiff cock in has hand.

**Captain: I want to take you from behind, pound into you until you can't walk straight for days.**

**Buttercup: Oh god... I'm coming again!**

That was all it took to push him over the edge.

**Captain: Oh Buttercup**

He gave a few final thrusts of his hips, allowing his cum to spurt all over his stomach. He collapsed into the mattress and panted breathlessly, dripping with sweat.

A few minutes passed by before he found the strength to text her again. 

**Captain: Bloody hell woman... you know how to make a man sweat without even actually touching him.**

**Buttercup: And you know how to make a woman scream so loud, the whole apartment building probably heard.**

**Captain: And sadly I'm the only one who couldn't hear it :(**

**Buttercup: Soon enough, babe. I promise.**

**Captain: No worries, sweetheart. You should get some sleep. I know I will. I can't even move other than send you this text.**

**Buttercup: Lol okay. Goodnight my Captain. Sweet dreams.**

**Captain: Goodnight my Buttercup. I will be dreaming of you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry, they will still be going on their blind date :). I just chose to take the long route to get there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dave: Thank you again for going on a date with my sister. She's really excited about it.**

Killian cursed himself when he read David's text the next morning. How can he possibly back out of it now? He didn't want to disappoint anyone but going on this date was something he hadn't planned on since last night. But David would never forgive him if he backed out now.

Sighing deeply in regret, he typed a reply to his friend. 

**Killian: No problem, mate. Just tell me where and when.**

He was hoping it was a bar or a club, even Granny's Diner would do. Something loud and distracting. 

**David: Tony's at 6 this Friday.**

Bloody hell. Tony's was a nice Italian restaurant downtown. Formal attire and reservations were required. A candlelit dinner and intimate conversation was not something he had quite expected from his friend. Should he be weirded out that David was trying to get his sister to go on a romantic date with a guy she'd never met before? Besides, he highly doubted that he would even be able to get a table seeing that Friday was only a couple days away.

**David: And don't worry, I already made reservations for the 2 of you.**

Buggering fuck. Now, he would really feel like a complete ass if he backed out.

**Killian: I'll be there.**

 

/-/

 

Killian took a long, hot shower thinking about his Buttercup. He dried himself with a towel and got dressed, pulling on his black dress pants and buttoning up his dark blue shirt, straightening the collar. Although he didn't fancy the idea of going out with anyone but _her_ , it had been quite some time since he had to dress up and be his charming self. He was nervous to be honest, but it felt different. It felt  _Good_.

He showed up at the restaurant, running his hand through his hair. He didn't know what she looked like, only that she had long blonde hair, green eyes and would be wearing a red dress. The hostess would lead them both to the table David had reserved, though. 

He was greeted at the door and led to the table. It was covered in a champagne-colored cloth with a candle lit up on top and a crystal vase with a single rose. The silverware was wrapped in red napkins and Frank Sinatra was playing over the speakers.

Killian pulled out his phone as he sat down and waited. He hadn't told Buttercup about his date and made up some lame excuse about going to the library to study. He didn't like lying but he knew it would make her upset if he told her the truth.

Looking at his screen, there were no texts or phone calls that indicated the cancellation of this date, so he set his phone down and twiddled his thumbs patiently. He really wished his Buttercup was meeting him here instead of David's sister, but what was a poor lad to do under these pending circumstances?

Ten minutes had passed by and he picked up the phone again, mostly out of boredom. She wasn't late yet. He had gotten there early, but still, he really wanted to get this night over with. 

When he saw that there was still no messages or missed calls, he sighed and pulled up the the conversations he had with Buttercup. A smile blossomed over his lips. Yes, a lot of what they texted was dirty talk but their was also casual conversation as well, though they never went into too much detail about themselves. They wanted to keep some mystery to their identity until they finally met in person. 

When his eyes lifted from the screen and spanned the distance across the room, he was blown away by what he saw at the door. Golden blonde, a sharp red dress that clung to soft curves and was cut below her thighs, exposing gorgeous, long legs that could drive a man wild.

Killian swallowed thickly. He wasn't expecting David's sister to be hot. He wasn't completely certain that was her, but he realized his intuition was spot on when the hostess led her to the table. 

Emma came from behind her and slid into the seat across from him. It wasn't until then when he finally saw her face. He had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes weren't failing him. But no, they were indeed not. The woman before him was same person who sat next to him in the computer lab. At the time, she was wearing a grey beanie and a long matching sweater with a white t-shirt and black leggings, but he'd recognize those glittering green eyes and enticing red lips anywhere. Killian smirked, pleased with this nice surprise. This night might not be so bad after all.

Before Emma could look at him, the hostess had grabbed her attention, telling them the waitress would be right with them.

"Thank you," she smiled and as the hostess left, Emma's eyes finally connected with his. He was wearing a goofy grin as he saw the changes in her expression. After her lashes fluttured a few times, mirroring the reaction he had, the dullness in her eyes instantly lit up and her pale cheeks flushed with pink, making her look even more lovely than she already was. "You're...?"

"The devilishly handsome guy from the lab?" he finished when she couldn't seem to find the rest of the words. "Aye. Killian Jones." He extended his hand across the table.

"Emma Nolan."

She seemed bewildered as she shook his hand. 

"Wow, I was expecting some nerd with glasses and metal braces," she laughed. 

"Me too," he chuckled with her and the nervous tension seemed to drop about a hundred decibels. 

"I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing, actually," she told him. 

He agreed. The fact that she was stunning and seemed to be normal was both a curse and a blessing. He wasn't expecting to actually enjoy this date, which he preferred because his heart was already set on someone else. But how could he not enjoy the company of this gorgeous blonde in front of him?

The waitress approached and asked them what they wanted to drink. 

"Shall we order some wine?" he asked Emma. He was definitely going to need alcohol to get through this night with his wits still in tact.

"Yes, please."

He ordered some white wine and the waitress left to fetch a bottle.

"So, why does a guy like you need to be set up with his friend's sister, anyway?" Emma placed her elbows on the table and leaned in with her chin resting in her hands, a curious stare taking hold of him.

He scratched a spot behind his ear as he gave her a tentative smile. Should he tell her the truth? "To be honest, I only agreed to this date to get Dave off my back. I lost my girlfriend a while ago and he thought I needed to get back in the dating game I suppose. But the truth is, I'm actually seeing someone. He doesn't know that though."

Emma's features actually transformed. A skittish expression turned into relief, the worry lines melting and relaxing in front of him. "I am so glad you said that..." she confessed.

He quirked a brow at that. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm secretly kind of seeing someone too, but my brother and his girlfriend pretty much forced this date on me. And I couldn't tell them about this guy because... well you know them... need I say more?"

He chuckled. "No. I understand completely. Telling the two of them about something even casual would be like being on the witness stand. Being asked uncomfortable questions and being scrutinized and it's just better not to lie because they can tell if you're being untruthful."

"I know, right? God, they don't know when to keep their noses out my business. They're like my parents for crying out loud."

The waitress came back and poured the wine into the two glasses in front of them before leaving. They hadn't even looked at the menu yet so they each picked one up, scanning the selection.

"I am actually relieved you're taken. But what do we tell them?"

"Hmmm... good question..." Emma put her finger under her chin in contemplation. "Why don't we just tell them the date went horribly?" she suggested before taking a sip of wine, her other hand still holding the menu in front of her.

"But they're going to want specific details."

Emma looked from menu, a hint of mischief in her smile. "So we make something up. That would be a good way to pass the time anyway, right?"

Killian smirked, taking a sip from his own glass. "I like the way you think, lass."

After they made their selections and ordered their food, they nursed their drinks, plotting their plan.

"Ooh, I know. What if you showed up completely trashed and made crude comments," she offered a little too enthusiastically.

"I like that idea but I don't think Davey would buy it. He knows me too well to believe that."

"Yeah, you're right. And by the way, I'm the only one allowed to call him that," she teased playfully.

"Apologies, lass. Won't let it happen again," he said with a smile.

"But he might believe it if I showed up drunk."

"But wouldn't he just want to reschedule the date then?'

She gestured a finger at him in agreement. "Good point."

He wagged his own finger, coming up with the perfect solution. "Unless, it was so awful that it was traumatizing for me," he suggested with a wicked grin. She looked at him, intrigued as she leaned in closer her arms resting on the table. His eyes subconsciously fell to the view she was offering, the swell of her breasts peaking out from the low cut of her dress. He quickly caught himself and met her eyes again. "He knows I'm vulnerable because of my loss." His face grew more serious as he continued. "My girlfriend died in a car accident a year ago at a young age, so he knows I'm still fragile from it."

Her face fell in sympathy and reached over the table, taking his hand. He could feel the sparks from her touch as she soothed her thumb over his knuckle. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." He released his hand from her hold and quickly switched back to what they were discussing before to change the subject. "What if you made some rude comments when I told about my late girlfriend and you threw a jealous fit?" He was so going to berate himself for this later. How could he use the death of his Milah to deceive his friend? He was going to hell for this, he was sure of it.

"Are you sure?" she asked, surprised that he would suggest such a thing.

"No, but if it gets Dave off my back then I'm willing to try anything."

"Okay. Should we go into specifics?" she asked, circling her finger around the rim of her wine glass, drawing his attention. His eyes were transfixed on those fingers and he had to force himself to look away again.

"Probably. Her name was Milah and she died in a car accident before her 21st birthday. She and I were pretty serious at the time. In fact..." His throat grew dry at the memories. "I was going to ask her to marry me."

"Oh..." she breathed.

"Its alright, Emma. I'm fine with this," he assured her, but he was more or less trying to convince himself.

"Okay." She let a long breath, trying to come up with something. "So, I'm thinking I should show up sober. We start talking and getting to know one another and I order wine. We talk about past relationships and I keep drinking to numb the ache from my breakup because I haven't fully recovered (which I have by the way)."

"Excellent," he agreed with enthusiasm. This was totally going to work.

"Then, you tell me about Milah and by that time I'm on my fourth glass, so I make some snarky comment."

"Good, but they're going to want to know what the comment is."

"Right." Emma chewed on her lip as she thought of something. "Okay... so I would never actually say this..." she assured him. "But, I could say something like, 'so you still think about her?' and you reply 'yes.' I start to get upset and start yelling things like 'That's just great. So you'll probably think of her while we had sex too.' You try to assure me that you wouldn't just to calm me down but then I stand up and shout at you, saying that I wouldn't sleep with you if you the last person on earth anyway. I throw my drink at you and stumble out of the restaurant angrily."

He looked at her, impressed as they received their entrees from the waitress. The lass had fire. It was really a shame they were both already seeing other people. "Wow, lass... that's bloody brilliant."

She looked down, stabbing her food with a fork, feeling a little ashamed that she came up with that. "Sorry, I was trying to channel jealous, drunk girl while thinking about how my jealous ex-boyfriend used to talk to me."

Killian picked up his fork to start on his plate of food. "Sorry that you had to go through that, lass," he said sincerely. "But, no need to explain. David and Margaret will definitely buy it. But being the gentleman that I am, we should tell them that I followed you out and took your keys to keep you from driving in your condition and called you a cab."

"Good idea. So, you don't think Dave will ask you to give me a second shot?" She asked before taking a bite of her food.

"No, I think he'll make you apologize for sure but he wouldn't ask again."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

They continued to eat their food, tweaking little details of their plan before engaging in pleasant conversation. They talked about school and different classes they were taking, playfully bashing some of the professors they had. When the night neared its inevitable end, Killian was actually sad to have to say goodbye. They walked outside to Emma's car that was parked on the side of the road. 

"Well, I have to admit..." Emma hesitated as her eyes looked down at the ground before coming back up to meet his. "I actually had fun tonight." She gave him a smile that made his breath hitch. Then she stepped in his space and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. The feel of her soft lips and breath made him shudder as she pulled away. 

A smirk managed to pull at his lips as he felt blush taking over his cheeks. "Me too." It was actually the most fun he'd had in a long time. He enjoyed his nightly texting with Buttercup of course, but it was hard to beat being in the physical presence of great company. 

"I guess I'll see you at school maybe?"

He nodded. "Maybe I'll start using the computer lab more often."

"Okay," Emma laughed. His heart actually fluttered at the sound.

He had to steady his breathing as he went around to the driver's side and opened the door for her. She looked at him in surprise. "Wow, you really are a gentleman." She gave him a seductive smile and lifted her hand to wave at him before getting in her yellow bug. "Bye Killian. It was nice meeting you again."

"You too. Bye, love." He shut the door and as she pulled away he couldn't seem to shake the unsettling familiarity about her, other than when he met her in the lab. He had gotten a closeup of her lips when she kissed him and for some reason, they seemed oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his fingers on it. And then her fingers and the view he had gotten when she leaned over the table; he swore he had seen those breasts and slender fingers before. He obviously had too much wine, he deemed. As he walked to his car, he brushed his fingers along the cheek she had touched with her lips, feeling utterly perplexed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Killian's head was spinning in a whirlwind as he drove into the parking lot of the university. He was wondering whether he should tell Buttercup about his date, but he also couldn't stop thinking about his mate's sexy, blonde sister. He had to stop that. Although, it really wasn't his fault. He needed a real relationship. He was done with being lonely and a relationship with his phone was just not going to do anymore. He was going to give Buttercup an ultimatum, he decided. He told her before that he would wait, but he just couldn't anymore.

Being on a real date with a great woman, no matter how much it was forced, reminded him who he was and what he wanted; a normal relationship, romantic candle-lit dinners and great conversation. He wanted all of that so why should he settle for less? He's suffered heartbreak and loss that no twenty-one year old should and has spent one long and miserable year bathing in grief. It was finally time for him to move on. That's what Milah would have wanted. He knew that's what he would have wanted for Milah if the situation was reversed.

Killian saw David waiting for him when he got out of his car. He went over in his head for the hundredth time what he and Emma had discussed. It was very important that he got it right because their stories had to match precisely.  
He sucked in a deep breath, putting on an angry face before he walked up to his mate with purpose.

"Hey, Killian, how did the date go?"

Killian glared at him, a firm set to his jaw as he walked up to him. He put his hands on his hips as he stopped, holding a dramatic pose. "How in the bloody hell could you set me up with her?" He asked in a firm, demanding tone.

David had a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"My date with your sister was the most horrible date I've ever been on," he lied. "How could you set me up with such an awful woman?"

David threw his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Okay, just calm down and tell me what happened."

"Well, first of all, she showed up a half an hour late." That was something they had added on when finalizing their plan. Then Killian went on to tell David the rest of the story he and Emma had carefully concocted. He told him how Emma had gotten trashed and how she made those rude comments when he mentioned Milah. He mentioned how Emma threw her drink in his face and stormed off mad and how Killian called her a cab.

By the time he was through, David was standing there like a statue completely stunned and appalled at what he had heard. "Are you sure that was Emma? I mean, she can be quite obnoxious and tipsy when she's drunk but what you're telling me doesn't sound like her."

"It was her, trust me." Killian conjured up a torn look as he stepped into David's space, pointing a finger in his face. "Never again will I go on date with someone you set up for me." He dropped his hand, turning around to walk away. He felt guilt pulling at his gut for putting on a show and lying to his friend, but it had to be done.

"Wait, Killian..."

Killian stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at his friend again.

David looked down in shame. "I'm really sorry... I had no idea that she would do something like that. I'm definitely going to talk to her about that, believe me."

Killian sighed dramatically. "It's alright, Dave. It's not your fault. I'm just not ready to date again."

David nodded. "And I knew that. I'm sorry I pressured you... I was just looking out for you."

"Why don't we just forget about it, aye?" Killian asked as they started walking and he gave David a friendly pat on the shoulder.

David flashed him a weak smile. "Okay."

 

/-/

 

Killian trudged through the door of his apartment when he got home and scoured the refrigerator for a snack before dinner. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see that it was Buttercup. He swallowed thickly as he shut refrigerator door. It had been a week since his date with Emma and he still hadn't told Buttercup yet. But tonight would be the night. They had planned on watching a movie and ordering Chinese takeout. He didn't know if he should wait until before or after, but then decided to get it out of the way and hopefully she won't think anything of it.

**Buttercup: Hey there, Captain. Did you decide on a movie yet?**

**Captain: Not yet. Actually there was something else that's been on my mind that I thought I should tell you.**

**Buttercup: Uh-oh, this doesn't sound good. What is it?**

Killian sucked in a deep breath before he typing a very long response, erasing and correcting anything he didn't like as he went.

**Captain: Well, when I told you I was going to the library last Friday, I was actually going somewhere else. My friend begged me to go on this date and I was only doing it for him. It meant nothing but it made me realize something... for the first time in a long time, I wanted to be in an actual relationship. You see, my girlfriend died a year ago and since then, it's been one-night stands and drunken, lonely nights. That was until I met you. And I know I told you I would wait until you're ready, but if you're not willing to meet me by now then I have to move on. I need to be with someone who wants what I want. I'm sorry if this upsets you and I'm sorry this text ended up being so long, but I needed to say these things. And if you're ready to meet me like I hope you are, then I would very much like to take you on a proper date that involves a nice dinner, soft music, candlelight and intimate conversation. I would like to get to know you and I want to spend time with you face to face and not just through text. If you are interested in any of these things too, then let's take the next step. If you would prefer things to stay as they are, then I would understand, but I can't be that guy for you anymore.**

He paused for a moment, his thumb lingering over the send button. This message was either going to make or break them, so he read it over and over to make sure he wanted to do this. Finally, he hit send and hoped for the best.

Surprisingly, she sent a reply much faster than he had expected. Did she even read it all?

**Buttercup: Wait, you lied to me?**

Before he got done reading, another was sent.

**Buttercup: You told me you were at the library and instead you were on a date with someone else?**

And another right after that.

**Buttercup: If it meant nothing, then why did you lie about it?**

Killian swallowed thickly, his thumbs panicking as he typed as quickly as he could.

**Captain: I know, I'm sorry. I was just afraid of how you would react and I admit it was a lousy thing to do. I'm sorry love.**

**Buttercup: Don't call me love! In fact don't text me either!! If you lied about that then what else did you lie about? Are you even a 22 year old college student? You know what? It doesn't even matter because I don't ever want to talk to you again... I'm blocking your number...**

His heart sank when he read her last text. Why couldn't he have just told her the truth in the first place.

**Captain: I promise you that I am who I say I am. Please, I'm so sorry.**

After he sent it, he didn't get a response back. Cursing himself, he pressed the call button, but it went straight to an automated voicemail.

"Fuck..." he breathed, not believing what just happened. He was about two seconds from throwing his phone into the wall but stopped himself. Maybe after she cooled down and thought about it for a while, she would text him again. He clutched his phone tightly in his hand and went to bed like that, prepared for a response from her.

When he awoke the next morning, his eyes quickly flew open and checked his phone, but there was nothing.

 

/-/

 

"So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Not sure."

David sighed over the phone. "Look, Killian, I've noticed you've been going downhill again. What's going on?"

"It's nothing. Just stressed out from my school-load, that's all."

"Well, you should get out this Friday and go with me and Robin to the bar. You could use a break."

Killian sighed in exasperation. "Fine, I'll think about it."

He didn't think about it. The only thing on his mind these days was Buttercup. It had been a whole month and he had still not heard one word from her since that night. After that, he found himself slowly falling off the deep end again, drowning in sorrow and regret. He may have stayed away from alcohol and women but that was going to change.

On Friday night, he decided to go out, but not with his friends. Clad in black leather pants and a velvet red shirt unbuttoned at the top with his pirate charms necklace and a light amount of chest-hair showing, he grabbed his phone and keys and headed out the door.

He drove to a club downtown and went inside, the music pumping loudly. With a look of hunger in his eyes, he searched the room for a potential candidate that would meet his requirements; a hot, fiery woman who would fuck his brains out. He just needed an escape, a few hours of bliss and hot lust. He just needed one night to forget everything.

Scanning the room as he leaned against the wall, nothing peaked his interest until his eyes reached the bar. His mouth fell agape at who he saw.

A wicked smirk pulled at his lips as he walked through the crowd and approached his target. Looking at her from top to bottom, his eyes slowly traveled from the black, six-inch stilettos to the smooth, silky skin and sexy, toned legs. She was wearing a little, black dress (emphasis on little). It was skin-tight and barely reached her thighs. He had a full-on erection from just looking at her.

He came up behind her as she sat at a stool, nursing her drink with her legs crossed. Her long, blonde hair was pulled into a high bun and his breath was inches from the bare shoulder and neck that was exposed.

"Either your boyfriend is a moron or he's using the men's room because who in the bloody hell would leave a fine lass like you unattended?" he asked in a sultry voice.

He could see her high cheekbones pulling up into a smirk before she even turned to look at him. When she did, her dazzling eyes were just as green as he remembered and her gloss-covered lips just as soft and delicious looking. What were the odds that David's sister would be there at the opportune time?

He made up his mind in that moment, boyfriend or not, he was leaving with her tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Killian leaned against the bar counter and ordered a rum as she turned on her stool, her hand falling from her drink and dangling over the counter as her elbow rested atop of it. He had to stifle a groan when he caught a sight of the swell of her breasts being smothered by the tight, confining material. By the attention his eyes were giving them, it was obvious that he was imagining ways he could alleviate that problem for her. 

"No boyfriend to speak of. We broke up."

"Ah." He flashed her a smirk as the bartender gave him his drink.

She eyed him up and down, pleased by what she saw. He looked good in dress pants but black leather was something entirely different. She also noticed the prominent bulge in his pants that made her core clench. God, she couldn't wait to get him naked. She was extremely confident she would. Taking her elbow from the counter, she leaned into his space. Her hand came around, her fingers curling around the lapel of his shirt and her voice low and seductive as she met his eyes. His breath hitched as her fingers toyed with a button.

"What about you? Still seeing someone?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. No way a girlfriend would leave his side.

His lips lingered over her ear as his hand boldly went to her thigh, his thumb brushing over the hem of her dress. His fingertips lightly pressed into her skin as he replied. "Not-ta one."

She was thrilled at this revelation. Both of them unspoken for and out on the prowl trying to get over their exes... this was going to be quite an enjoyable night.

"What are the chances?" she asked with a sly smile.

His hand slowly slipped under the hem of her dress as she pulled him closer to her, their lips only centimeters away from one another. "Can I buy you another drink, love?"

"Are you sure you want to? We both know how I get when I'm drunk," she joked. They both laughed. She sure got an earful from her brother after Killian gave him their made-up story but it was so worth it. And even if she and Killian pursued each other afterwards, she wasn't going to admit to her brother that their date actually went really well. She wasn't going to admit that they hit it off, like her brother had predicted. "Besides, I have a better idea..." 

She released his shirt and lightly pushed him away, sliding off her stool. He arched a brow as she started walking away from him, heading towards the dance floor. He was too fixated on her perfect ass to make a complaint. She turned to look at him, gesturing him to her.

"Care to dance?"

He didn't have to be asked twice before he followed behind her, and they made their way through the crowd to the dance floor. The beat was fast and thumping as she let it guide her movements. Killian came up behind her, his body warm against her bare back. His hands moved over her stomach as she let her hips sway, her ass rubbing against him. He growled in her ear as his hands slid along her dress. She was glad that the club was crowded and dark so that nothing that she and Killian did would stand out. His breath hovered over her ear as they started small conversation. She needed something to distract herself from the overwhelming urge to pull him into the restroom and have her way with him. 

"So, I noticed you haven't been to the lab lately," she breathed as his hands went to her hips, pulling her into him. She whimpered at the feeling of the stiffness pressed against her ass. She needed so much more. He bunched up the black fabric slightly in his hands and she reached behind her and threaded her fingers through his silky hair as their bodies ground against one another.

"Yeah, I haven't been out of my apartment much except to go to my classes," he replied in a deep, shattered voice.

"You must have really liked this girl you were seeing?" she managed to ask.

He spun her around to face him and her heart was racing when she gazed into the blue depths. His eyes were dark and hooded but she could also see the desire and lust. He put his hands on her waist, aiding her movements and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I did, but right now, I have my eyes on someone else..." He rubbed his arousal against her clothed sex and she sucked in a breath. The memories of the last month quickly melted away. Finding out that her Captain had went out on a date with someone else, making her feel miserable. Okay, so she had done the same thing, but at least she didn't lie about it. She didn't tell him either but how could she trust someone who lies? She was done with guys like that. Erasing those thoughts from her mind, she enjoyed the feeling of Killian's hot body moving with hers.

She got lost as they danced with no boundaries between them except for the straining clothing. Her hair was quickly coming loose so she pulled out her hair tie and wrapped it around her wrist, letting her golden locks fall around her. Her hands were pressed to his chest, wandering down his body to feel the solid stomach and abs underneath and their breathing was heavy and unsteady in the other's ear, she completely forgot that other people were surrounding them. 

The song ended and something slower started playing. Their movements changed accordingly. Their lips lingered over one another as his hands wrapped around her, touching her skin. 

"God, you're sexy..." he groaned as she grabbed his hips and lightly rocked into him. 

"You're not so bad yourself..."

They were both clutching on to each other, guiding the other's hips into their own, moving slowly with the beat. He started brushing warm kisses along her neck and shoulder and she let a soft moan slip. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. Fuck, she wanted him. She wand to ride him and fuck him until their sweaty bodies were sated and exhausted.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck as his hand slid under her skirt, grabbing the thigh below her ass. She felt herself growing wet from his touch. She knew she should have worn at least a thong.

He lifted his head, whispering in her ear, his voice enticing her. "What do you say we get out of here, love?" he asked before taking her earlobe between his teeth, gently pulling on it. 

She answered him by taking his hand and letting him touch her inner thigh, where she was dripping with arousal. "Need I say anything?"

He growled. "God no... bloody fuck... you're..." His voice was completely gone as he coated his fingertips in her essence. "I can't wait to get you alone."

She grinned wickedly as she teased her lips over his. He moved in to kiss her but she pulled away and turned around, grabbing his hand to pull him from the dance floor. They got through the people dancing around them and she grabbed her clutch and headed toward the exit doors. When they walked out into the brisk, night air, they had to decide who's car and who's apartment. She had a little to drink but she was dizzy from something entirely different. 

"How about I drive us to my place?" He put his arms around her body to warm her.

She bit her bottom lip as she relished in his touch and thought about his question. She didn't like the thought of not having her car with her to escape in when they were through.

"How about we drive separately?"

"Are you alright to drive?" He asked as his hands went to her ass, lingering there.

"Yeah, the alcohol's worn off. I only had one glass of rum and coke."

"Alright, follow me. I don't live too far from here."

She complied and went to her car, pulling away from the club and following behind him. They arrived at his apartment building five minutes later and she found a parking spot next to his. She had butterflies in her stomach from the anticipation.

They couldn't keep their palms off of one another as they stepped onto the elevator. Before the doors were even shut, his hands were on her hips as he pressed her into the back wall and smashed his lips into hers. All of her ambitions of waiting until they got inside of his apartment were gone. She let out a strangled moan as she parted her lips and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. His tongue skimmed along her teeth and she opened up for him, letting him invade her mouth. He tasted like rum and smelled like leather and she loved everything he was offering.

His tongue was warm and eager on hers, the kiss hungry and heated as the elevator started to slowly ascend upward. Her body was on fire, skin tingling with desire as she lifted a leg, anchoring it around his hip. He grabbed her thigh to hold her in place as he found her bare nub with his other hand, cursing against her lips as he dipped his fingers into her slick folds. She moaned in his mouth and bucked her hips into his touch, begging for more. She was glad the elevator hadn't stopped yet because she was too invested at this point to stop him.

"So fucking hot," he growled as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She was quickly coming undone as they kissed deeply, their teeth scraping and nibbling, tongues twirling in a hot, rapid duo. She latched onto his shoulder with one hand and palmed his hard, shaft through the leather with the other as he alternated between flicking her clit and penetrating. They were madly bucking their hips into the other's ministrations as a load moan escaped her and she came just as they reached the second floor. 

They quickly broke apart and straightened their clothing, panting profusely as the doors slid open. Their was not a soul in sight when they made their way down the hall but if there was, she knew that it was definitely obvious that she just had an orgasm. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was most likely a disaster but she really found it difficult to care. That was the best orgasm she'd had in a while, or ever really. She had some pretty good ones while fingering herself or using her vibrator to pictures of Captain but she couldn't beat the strong hands of an actual man. _Killian's_ hands nonetheless. Her other lovers could never make her come like that.

Finally, they made it inside of his apartment and after she set her clutch on an end table, their hands and lips were all over each other, assaulting and grabbing and biting and sucking. The hot lust running through her body was too much as she tore the buttons of his shirt open, both of them stumbling and trying not to trip as they made their way to his bedroom. Her back opened the door as she was pressed into it and he backed her to the bed. Her knees hit the mattress and she released his lips, taking a breath.

"Condom?"

"Bathroom," he mustered as he went to fetch it. She yanked on his hand to stop him. 

"I'll get it. I have to use the bathroom anyways."

"First drawer on the left. Hurry back, love," he begged, still panting as he sat on the edge of the bed.

When she reached the door, she turned her head, throwing him a seductive smirk. "Don't start without me."

"As you wish."

She shuttered, goosebumps covering her skin as she left the room and fetched her clutch. She didn't know too many people who quoted from her favorite movie, well actually no one except... no, no. That was ridiculous. They were both British and called her love but that was part of their culture. She had noticed this similarity when she met Killian for the first time in the lab and she had to admit that she had wished they were the same person but that was merely a pipe dream. She quickly shrugged that idea off as she found the bathroom and shut the door behind her, taking out her phone.

Thinking about her captain made her want to text him. She told him that she had blocked him, but she would never do that. She was mad at him and she went to the club that evening looking for an escape from her emotions but she missed him like crazy. Why did she have to shove him away? Why did she have to close off the one person that adored her and cared about her? God, she was an idiot. She pulled up his contact information, her thumb hovering over the call button, but she stopped herself. What was she doing? She was in another guy's apartment about to have sex with him.

She threw her phone back in her purse and found the drawer he had told her about, pulling it open. She shuffled through the items, finding the box of condoms. Pulling a few of them out, she lifted her hand to the doorknob and paused. The urge to call Captain was overtaking her. Did she really want to sleep with some guy she barely knew to get over a guy she really liked. Cursing under her breath, she pulled out her phone again. Not letting herself think about it another second, she pushed the call button. Her heart started pounding as it rang. She was about to forget about the whole thing and end the call when he answered.

Her throat went dry as he spoke.

"Buttercup?"

She closed her eyes, taking in the sound of his voice against her ear. "Yeah, it's me," she whispered.

She heard him breathe in relief. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear from you. I've missed you so much."

Her eyes flew open, face scrunched up in confusion as she pulled the phone away. Not only did he sound awfully familiar but she could hear Killian talking in the other room. She slowly exited the bathroom and made her way to the bedroom, stopping before she reached the doorway. She was near the wall so he couldn't see her.

"Buttercup... you still there?" Her whole body stiffened as she heard the question coming from both the phone and from merely five feet away.

She swallowed thickly as she made the short distance and stepped into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to stop here, but I had to switch to Killian's POV. The next chapter will be posted soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the feedback! I never expected the responses I've gotten for this story when I first started writing it. So thank you all. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter as promised. There might be two more, but I haven't decided yet.

Killian sat on the bed, anxiously waiting for Emma. The night had gone better than expected. Dancing with a beautiful woman, taking her back to his place. And it was a huge bonus that they already knew one another, they went on a date nonetheless. It was so much better than picking up a random stranger.

Killian started to get restless, wondering what was taking her so long to get a condom and freshen up or whatever lasses did in the ladies room. Was she having second thoughts? He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to go through with this either. Not that he didn't want Emma. His body definitely told him he did, but he would have preferred different circumstances. A lass like Emma was not rebound material. She wasn't some woman you had one steamy night with and forgot about afterwards. He didn't have to know her very well to be sure of that. And yet, here he was.

Just as he started having second thoughts, his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He wasn't going to answer it, only stop the incessant buzzing, but when he pulled the phone out, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that it was Buttercup.

Well fuck.

What was a lad to do? He was sitting there, waiting for a gorgeous woman to join him in the bed and the same time, another gorgeous woman whom he had feelings for and spent a month trying to get out of his head, was calling him. Without another second of hesitation, he answered it.

"Buttercup?" He was trying to be quiet but he couldn't hide the desperation in his voice.

"It's me."

His heart came to life when she replied in a whisper. She was obviously just as torn as he was.

He sighed a breath of relief as he spoke again. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear from you. I've missed you so much." He cursed himself as soon as the words escaped him. She was finally making contact with him again and he has to go and say something that might scare her off. He knew his intuition was right when she didn't respond.

"Buttercup... you still there?" He waited for a few more seconds but there was still no answer. His heart dropped in his chest. Bloody moron, he berated himself.

"I'm here..."

The words startled him because not only did they come through the phone but they also echoed off the walls of the room.

His eyes were instantly lifted to the sound of her voice from only a few feet away.

The room was dark but he could see Emma standing there at the doorway... and she was holding her phone to her ear.

"Buttercup?"

She stood there in shock, her face most likely mirroring his own expression.

"Captain?"

He gave a nod, their eyes locked on one another as he manage to stand from the bed.

She hung up and let her hand drop, the phone slipping from her grip and falling to the carpet as well as the condoms that had still been in her hand.

They were both silent, saying everything with their eyes when they finally moved, stepping into the other's space. She cupped his jaw in her hands and he shuttered from her touch as his fingers went to the back of her head, threading through her hair. Their breathing was shallow as their foreheads found each other for balance.

"I'm so sorry I..." her words trailed off as he shook his head.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you about our date."

She laughed weakly at the irony. "You were only there for the same reason I was."

"Aye. I'm sorry I lied."

She shook her head. "No more talking." She pressed her lips into his and he groaned, knowing this was his Buttercup kissing him. After all the erotic texts and photos they had sent each other, he was finally able to touch her and kiss her.

She pulled him closer to her, parting her mouth to kiss him breathlessly. Their tongues slid over the other, breaths heavy as they poured all their emotions into it.

He still couldn't believe this was her. The only two women he found himself attracted to over the last couple of months after a long drought was actually one woman. One amazing woman. His arousal was stirring inside of him again and all of his doubts of having his way with her were vanished.

Killian's hands wandered down her face, the smooth skin of her neck, her back, the elegant curves of her body and finally settled on her hips, pressing her into him, never breaking the kiss. He had waited for this moment, had conjured up ideas of what their first meeting would be like so many times that he was ready to take this step with her. Initially he would have preferred courting her properly first but technically he already did.

Emma's hands were all over his body, her fingers running through his chest hair as he thought about how they had their first date at a fancy restaurant, complete with wine and pleasant conversation. Even if they were both there for the wrong reasons; she was there to appease her brother and- his thoughts stopped, along with the tongue in her mouth and he broke the kiss, pulling away. His hands were still firmly holding her hips as she looked at him, confused.

"What is it?"

His eyes grew dark as he realized she had gotten upset at him for what? He was punished for going on a date to appease David and lying about it. Did she not do that exact same thing?

"You lied to me to," he finally managed, trying to rise above the cloud of lust that was attempting to fog his brain.

"What?"

"You went on that date and never told me about it."

She shook her head. "But I didn't lie-"

"You didn't tell me," he interrupted sharply, his voice full of hurt and betrayal. "Withholding something is the same as lying." His hands broke away from her as he stepped back.

"Killian, please..."

"No," he snapped. "You made me feel bloody miserable for a month. I was doing so well after I decided to move on from my Milah's death and then I made one mistake by lying to you which I made amends to and you threw me right back into the darkness!" His words came out more harshly than he intended but his anger was overtaking any control he tried to maintain.

"I'm sorry. You're right... I'm so sorry," she pleaded as she stepped closer to him. "I was selfish and stupid-"

As he took a step back, his movements derailed any attempted contact as his eyes fell to the floor. "Just leave..." 

"Killian please..."

"Get out of my apartment. I don't ever want to see you again," he said quietly but firmly. He couldn't see her face but he could feel the regret and sorrow radiating off of her. It tore him up, but he couldn't do this... not after everything she put him through over the last month. He had to let her go.

He heard her sniffle as she picked up her phone and walked toward the doorway and lifted her hand to wipe a tear. She stopped briefly to look at him. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly before leaving.

He sighed and went to sit on the bed, trying to keep his anger buried inside, but instead, he failed. After he heard her shut the front door, he stood up and threw his phone, smashing it into wall and the shattered pieces fell to the floor as he sat back on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

 

/-/

 

"How are you doing, Killian? We've been worried about you."

Killian managed a weak smile before he took a sip of his beer. It had been a week since that night he kicked Emma out of his apartment and he had managed to not go through that downward spiral again. He decided he was going to keep his chin up and find a nice, normal lass and have a nice, normal relationship. That's what he wanted so that's what he was bound and determined to do.

He had replaced his phone and the SIM card with all of his photos and texts were still in tact and kept hidden in his sock drawer. He hasn't looked at them since then but he wasn't about to get rid of them. He liked having the memories of the good times he and Buttercup shared.

"I've been better," he answered Robin. He had told him and David that he was just going through his normal mourning stage again from Milah and they seemed to accept that. If Emma had told her brother anything, he didn't let it show. "Actually, I was thinking..." he paused briefly as David and Robin looked at him from the stools they were sitting in at the bar. "... about maybe letting you guys hook me up with someone again."

Their eyes lit up in excitement as Killian put up a hand. "But no one-night stands. I want something meaningful."

  
Their smiles grew even wider. "I'm actually really glad you said that," David said enthusiastically. "Because I have the perfect woman for you and I've been wanting to bring it up, but I wanted to wait until you were ready."

Killian turned to look at him and lifted a brow, intrigued. "Who is she?"

David shook his head and laughed. "It's a surprise, but trust me, you will not be disappointed this time, I promise."

 

/-/

 

Killian was skeptical, to say the least, but he was also hopeful when he accepted the date with this mysterious woman. David would not divulge any information about her, only that he would like her.

Killian was wearing a black suit and tie and had stopped at the flower shop to retrieve a bouquet of pink roses. He sucked in a deep breath as he arrived at the restaurant where his date would be meeting him. It was a nice, French restaurant and David knew the owner.

Killian was led outside to a private dining area in the courtyard where he was told only he and his date would be eating. The evening air was dark but there were candles lit up on the table, allowing him to see his surroundings. It was a garden full of beautiful flowers and there was a stone walkway and a large water fountain in the center. The table allowed for a wonderful view of everything and was covered in white table cloth and red rose petals. There also champagne and two glasses sitting atop of it. Soft music was playing through the speakers as the waiter handed him a rose, speaking in a French accent.

"From your date. She'll be arriving soon."

Killian nodded and took a seat, placing the rose on the table as the waiter went inside. He was still holding the bouquet as he awaited anxiously. His stomach was in knots and his curiosity was very much peaked as to who this lass was. His mind drifted off to Buttercup/Emma as much as he tried to discourage it. He was upset but he never stopped having feelings for her. Maybe he wasn't really ready for this date like he thought. He didn't want to a have a nice evening with someone while he was still hung up over someone, did he? But calling off the date this late was just bad form.

The hell with good form. Killian stood up and started towards the door to the restaurant, but when his eyes lifted, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

"Taking off so soon?"

He swallowed thickly, his eyes taking in her form. A long, cream-colored gown that hugged her curves and a sweetheart neckline that showed a modest amount of cleavage. Her shoulders wore a matching shawl that wrapped through her arms as she carried a clutch in her hands.

Then, there was her hair. Long, golden curls that fell over her shoulders. She was absolutely breathtaking. He had to tear his eyes away from her emerald depths to continue his mission to the door. He walked around her and she turned to look at him. He should have known that David would try and set him up with Emma again. The two of them must have planned this together.

"Wait, Killian... please. Don't leave yet... just give me five minutes and if you still want to go, then I'll never bother you ever again. Just five minutes."

He let out an exasperated sigh and turned around, approaching her. "Fine, I'm listening." He gestured his free hand for her to continue.

She looked surprised that he stayed as she took a deep breath before finding the words. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am. You were right to be mad at me... I deserve that... at least that, but I wanted to explain myself." Her voice was unsteady as she looked at the ground. "I told you a couple of reasons why I broke up with Neal; that he was jealous and controlling... well those weren't the only reasons. He cheated on me and lied for months about it and that's why when I found out you went on a date with someone else and lied about it, I flipped out. I was so mad, I didn't even finish the long text you sent me. Not until after I left your apartment." Her eyes lifted, a look of shame on her face. "And I felt like complete shit when I saw what you wrote about moving on from Milah and wanting something real. I guess the truth is, I didn't. Not at first anyway. That's probably why I started sending nude pictures of myself... so that I didn't have to engage in meaningful conversation and go out on real dates. I hid behind my pictures. Then with you, I wanted more, but I was scared," she admitted.

He could see the honesty in her eyes.

"The reason why I was afraid to meet you was because I thought that it would be too real and it wouldn't live up to what I had imagined in my head. And it turns out I was so wrong because looking back at that night when we had our first date, you exceeded my expectations. And I know that I haven't exceeded yours. I let you down and I understand if you never want to speak to me again. I just had to give it one last shot."

He stood still for a long moment, digesting everything she was telling him. Finally, he looked down as he spoke. "What you did wasn't fair..."

"I know," she agreed with a nod. She was ready to walk away... ready to be banished from his presence.

"Relationships are hard. Couples fight and they disagree, but they don't just avoid the other person altogether. They talk through things, not block the other person's number."

"Well I didn't actually do that, but you're right. I was childish and I should have talked to you about it. I'm sorry," she said quietly in defeat and started to leave. "You deserve so much better."

As she walked past him, he reached out and gently grabbed her arm, pulling her into his arms so that she was flush against his chest. She gasped in surprise as her eyes connected with his. "But, I don't want anything other than you..." He smashed his lips into hers and she was stiff at first, not believing he was kissing her. Then she dropped her purse, running her hands through his hair as she parted for him, letting him taste her tongue.

He groaned as he tightened his hold, getting lost as they kissed deeply and passionately. He was so relieved that she was finally in his arms again, any residual anger he had for her was completely vanished. All he wanted was this. _Her_. After all this time, after thinking he was pining for two woman, both of them turned out to be her. And he was never letting her go again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to get something out there. I've just been very busy and tired and didn't have the energy to write more, but the next update will be soon.

"Champagne, love?"

"Yes, please."

As Killian poured her a glass, Emma thought about the last week, how she had begged David to get Killian to go on another date. She had to do a lot of graveling to make this happen, since he still thought she had screwed up the first date pretty badly. But her brother was a sucker for forgiveness and second chances.

Emma and Killian sipped their champagne as they engaged in conversation, finally getting to know each other properly.

Emma told him how she and David grew up in foster care because their parents gave them up for adoption. Killian explained how his father abandoned him and he lost his mother and brother in a car accident.

When their food arrived, they talked about their past relationships and their childhoods. They talked about school and what their plans were when they graduated. He told about how he played the guitar and wrote music. She seemed impressed, but probably because she didn't have an artistic bone in her body.

They chatted for hours, not even noticing the amount of time that had passed.

"So, do you think we should tell David how we made up the first date fiasco up?" Emma asked, her elbows resting on the table as she crossed her arms. "He did help me set all of this up."

"Nah, maybe someday." Killian reached across the table, offering his hands.

She gave him a smirk as she slid her hands into his and he smoothed his thumbs over her knuckles. "What do you say, are you ready to go, love?"

"Yeah."

They both left the restaurant and walked to Emma's car hand in hand.

"So... what should we do now?" There was a bit of mischief in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued. But, he was conflicted as he placed his hands on her waist. Technically, they had engaged in sexual activities before, but it was through their phones, other than their brief encounter in the elevator when he fingered her. He shuddered at the fond memory.

"Well, love, what would you like to do?"

She lifted a seductive brow. Now she was just teasing him.

"Well... we could go back to my place for coffee..." she suggested.

He lifted a brow, wondering if she actually meant coffee or something else. He wanted her, lord knows he did, but if they were going to be in a relationship, he wanted to slow things down a bit and be intimate without being sexually intimate.

She could see the conflict in his eyes and leaned in, brushing her lips over his. He trembled at the feeling of her breath on his skin.

"Love, you're making it hard to be a gentleman."

Her grin only widened as her fingers toyed with the hair on the back of his neck. This woman was trying to kill him. Her mouth was soon in his ear, teeth grabbing his earlobe. He shuddered, his ambitions quickly dying as his arousal stirred in his belly. "Good... I love it when you're hard for me," she whispered in a tantalizing voice. As if on command, his cock twitched in his pants. "Besides, gentlemen are overrated."

Yep, he was definitely a goner. "Bloody vixen," he whispered back as his hands slid up the soft curves of her body.

Her green eyes were glistening with desire as her lips came back to his. "We have plenty of time to get to know one another better."

Killian's eyes lit up as his hand came up to caress her cheek. He loved the idea of having plenty of time together. She nuzzled her cheek into his touch, brushing her lips across his fingers. His body shuddered in pleasure. He couldn't wait to have those lips on his body.

"Tonight, I want you inside of me..."

He groaned at the request as his hand lowered to her hip, pulling her against his straining erection.

She moaned at the contact.

"Fuck..."

She managed a sexy smirk as her hand came down to his chest, tugging on his tie to pull his mouth against hers. "Oh, we're gonna fuck tonight, don't you worry."

He growled as he grabbed and turned her until her back was pressed against her car door. He thrusted her against it, electing a strangled moan. He was about to take her right there in the parking lot. "Love, we should probably go before I fuck you against your car in front of everyone..."

They managed to break apart, getting into their cars. They drove to her place and walked up to her unit. His head was spinning with desire but he didn't want this night to go too fast.

Emma had other plans as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and turned him, forcing his back into the door. He grunted in surprise as she smashed her lips into his. There was fire and passion in the way she kissed him; hot and greedy in the assault of her tongue. Her hands found their way to the top of his head, fingers fisting locks of his hair and he pulled her closer to him. One hand slithered to the middle of her back and the other lingered just above her ass.

He let her consume him as she pressed her body into him and he thrusted his hips into hers. Moans escaped their lips, the sounds muffled by the others' mouth. Somehow, eventually, he found himself stumbling through the door, lips still attached.

He was so happy that his Buttercup was Emma... (slash) David's sister... (slash) hot girl in lab. He was so happy that she was just _her_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is...
> 
> So what do you think, one more chapter?

Emma's entire body felt like it was on fire, her fingers struggling to pull him closer as they stumbled to the bedroom. Everything inside of her craved him; mind, body and soul. She had no idea she could ever feel something so intense for someone. The night she had taken that picture of herself in the bathtub, she had been unbelievably lonely and miserable. Her boyfriend at the time was giving someone else his attention and she knew it... she felt it. Her need for physical affection was a cover-up for her actual desire for connection with someone. Ironically she found that with someone whom she had only ever seen through pictures before. Now that she had that with Killian, she was not letting him go. 

Somehow, Emma finally found herself in her bedroom, Killian latched on to her, kissing her neck and nipping her skin between his teeth. She had her head tilted back, allowing him access. God, she couldn't wait for this. She had wanted this since they started texting and now her desires were more urgent and she needed more than pictures and a hot, steamy sexting session. She needed this amazing guy between her legs, bringing her unbelievable pleasure and bliss; she needed him more than she could bother to comprehend. 

Killian's mouth was greedy and insistent as it was roughly pressed to hers. She was so glad she convinced him to give her another chance because only he could fill the void that was once inside of her. It was like a really good dream that you have every night until you wake up with an empty feeling and then one day it actually becomes real. This was most certainly real... and so much better than the dream itself. The way his tongue tasted on hers - _warm and soft_ _-_ the way his teeth nipped at her lips and the way he took what he desired. It was almost overwhelming.

He suddenly broke the kiss and spun her around so that her back was facing him and she gasped. She was dizzy, but not from the sudden motion. She was dizzy with lust and also maybe with something else. He moved her hair over to one side of shoulders, his hot, staggered breath in her ear as he unzipped her dress slowly, as though he were purposefully trying to toy with her. The ache was too much. His lips were on her neck, kissing and nipping the soft skin there as he took his time undressing her. He unlatched her bra as his lips made a soft, wonderful trail down her shoulder blade. She couldn't wait to have those lips on other parts of her body.

Lowering the straps down her shoulders and arms, his mouth lifted to her ear, kissing and biting her lobe. Goosebumps crawled all over skin and her nipples hardened even though they had been untouched. Once her black bra hit the floor, she lifted her arm, turning her head to find his lips with hers. They were swollen and eager as he hooked his thumbs under the straps of her thong and pulled it down. Her dress was on the floor in a heap as she stepped out of it. 

Killian had already seen her naked form. He's seen many different angles of her breasts in different settings (wet, soapy, dry and in different lighting), her stomach, her ass, even the folds of her most intimate place. Yet, his eyes glazed over her as if seeing her naked for the first time. His eyes were a glowing, liquid blue, his lips parted, jaw dropped in awe.

"Bloody gorgeous..." The words somehow managed to make their way out of his mouth in a breathy whisper.

A sly grin pulled at her lips as she stepped closer. His gaze was fixed on her breasts but she was focused on the clothes that were still covering that gorgeous body underneath. Before she could reach for him, he took her tiny waist in his hands and pulled her to him, the air sharply leaving her lips as his mouth descended to her breasts.

"Mmmm... I've been waiting to get my mouth and hands on these," he admitted in a raspy growl, his breath ghosting over her nipple. Her breasts were the first things he had ever seen on Emma and he had been dying to encounter them in person from the moment he laid eyes on them. She whimpered in anticipatation as she threw her head back. His teeth latched onto a nipple as his hand tweaked the other one. Her fingers threaded through his hair, her core pooling with desire as he explored each breast quite thoroughly. "So much better than I imagined..." he breathed when he released her nipple, his tongue sweeping across his lips to savor the taste.

She could no longer take the wait. She needed him. _Now_. Her hands went to his shoulders, pushing him back. 

"Too many clothes. Off," she demanded as she pulled at the collar of his shirt. His eyes were a cloudy, dark blue as her unsteady fingers went to his tie to loosen it, pulling it over his head.

"If the lady insists." His lips turned into a smirk at her persistence to remove his clothes. The rest of the material hit the floor after she worked as quickly as her hands would allow. His body was just as hot as she remembered, from the toned muscles in his arms to his ripped abs. His body was sprinkled with a thin trail of dark hair leading to the long length that would forever be instilled in her brain since the first day she saw it on her phone. She was amazed then, but seeing it up close and personal just inches away was a completely different story.

Her hands reached for him, fingers sifting through his chest hair as he grabbed her by her hips, yanking her sharply to him. The impact made her gasp once again but she made no complaint as his lips crashed into hers. His fingers were pressed into her skin, rough enough to bruise as their mouths and tongues entangled in a passionate duo. His teeth dragged along her bottom lip as her hands went to his biceps, feeling the firm muscles. Everything about him was so much better than it looked from the view of her phone.

He stroked her mouth with his tongue as he let his hips grind into hers, his erection rubbing against her front. She whimpered into the kiss, desperately craving him.

He turned her around again and she could feel him pressed to her ass as her hands lifted over her head to grip his locks of hair between her fingers. Their lips were still latched as she moaned. His hands slid around to her breasts, fingers firmly pressing and kneading into the delicacy of her skin. 

Electricity shot through his whole body as he rubbed his rock-hard cock against the crack of her perfectly rounded ass-cheeks. There was a consistent exchange of growls and whimpers as he tugged her nipples while grinding his body against hers. There was almost a steady rhythm, despite the shaky breathing and irregular pounding of their heartbeats. Breaking the kiss, she was left breathless and panting as his left hand slithered down to her aching sex.

"Fuck... I loved your photos but you're so much sexier in person," he managed in a low, staggered whisper as he grabbed onto her smooth, silky nub. She moaned, wanting so much more. "And you feel ten times better than you look."

His words struck a cord. Spending less than twenty-four hours with him in a physical setting over the span of the time she had known him, he had made her feel more beautiful than anyone she had ever been with.

He teased her folds before rubbing her clit and she bucked her hips into his touch. "You're so incredibly beautiful. I don't know how I only settled for photos of you."

Her mind was in a haze, his fingers doing wonders to her as he rutted his hips into her ass. She gasped and moaned, trying to find the words. She didn't know how she was not just pushing him into the bed and pouncing on him right now. "I know the feeling." She definitely didn't know why she waited so long for this. And she almost lost him in the process. What the hell was she thinking?

"I want you so bad..."

His words vibrated in her ear, setting her skin ablaze as he flicked her clit. 

"Oh god, I'm so wet for you captain... Please... take me..." she begged shamelessly as she jerked her hips, searching more friction from his talented fingers.

"Fuck, you're dripping... he breathed as her venom coated his fingers, distracting him. "One last chance to back out..."

She let out a strangled laugh. "Now you're going to be a gentleman? Don't you think it's a little late for that?"

He grinned against her ear. "I'm always a gentleman, love, even though you insist they're overrated..." He pushed his fingers in and out of her wet walls, flicking and fucking until she was on the edge of sweet release. "I'm certain you won't be dissapointed with this gentleman." He gave another thrust into her and sent her spiraling to her demise. She tilted her head back, resting it on his shoulder as her mouth opened, moans spilling out as she came in his hand. Her breathing was spoaratic and her limbs were like jello, her knees almost gave way but he held her steady.

Gathering her stregnth, no matter how difficult, she managed to turn around in his hold. They crashed into the bed, kissing in a rather hot and desperate fashion, hands exploring every inch of naked skin within their reach, gently stroking and caressing as soft moans filled the room. His cock was hard in her hand and just as she was about to finally take what she wanted, there was a small voice in her clouded mind and she could tell he was thinking the same thing because he paused and broke the kiss, both of them gazing at one another.

"Condom..." they both managed at the same time. 

"Bathroom." Before she could move, he put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Allow me this time," he said with a smirk and started to get up from the bed. "Be right back."

She nodded impatiently, propping herself on her elbows as he quickly made his way to the door before turning to look at her. "Unless you have another texting boyfriend I should know about," he teased.

She laughed. "If I did, I don't have my phone on me anyways, as you can clearly see," she said, lifting her hands in a gesture that urged him to give her naked body a once-over. "What about you? Are there any other Buttercups?"

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Only the gorgeous ones I'm looking at." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he stared appreciatively at her swollen breasts.

She gave him an a eye roll as blush took over her cheeks. He then rushed into the hallway as she called after him. "They're in the mirror cabinet!"

She scooted back until her head hit the pillow and she laid on her side with her hand and head propped up with her elbows. Her thighs were sticky with arousal as she waited anxiously, trying not to think about how that night had ended before they were almost together. She had left his place feeling completely miserable. She couldn't believe she got so upset at him, especially when she did the same thing. She hadn't planned on it, but her brother bribed her and talked her into going on that date at the last minute. She even had to rush and get dressed up for it at the last minute.

Emma wasn't sure why she caved in, maybe it was because she wanted to make sure that the feelings she had for her Captain were untouchable. And when she saw him, thinking it was just the guy she knew as Killian, she knew that even the attraction she had for a devilishly handsome British man didn't compare to the feelings that were settled deep inside of her heart. And when she found out he went out on a date too, all of those emotions erupted to the surface.

She sat up on the edge of the mattress as realization washed over her face.

Killian came through the door, holding the condoms in his hand. "You didn't start without me, did you love?" he teased with a wide grin as he approached the bed, his eyes averting to her gaze.

A flash of concern and confusion shone in his eyes at the way she was staring at him. 

"I'm in love with you," she blurted out before she even knew what words her lips were forming.

He immediately froze, letting the condoms fall from his fingertips. "You what?"

"I am completely in love with you," she stated with more clarity.

Not knowing what his response would be, she swallowed thickly, waiting for him to speak.

He was stunned in his spot, his body not allowing him to move. His eyes were soft but his facial expressions were unreadable.

Finally, he stepped he stepped towards her in two strides, cupping her face in his hands as he bent over to capture her swollen lips for a toe-curling kiss. The momentum forced her backwards and he pulled her into his arms to hold her up. He joined her in the bed, sitting next to her as he took her chin in his hand, breaking the kiss. Gazing into her eyes, he finally unraveled the mystery that was racking her brain as she wondered exactly how he felt about her.

"I'm in love with you, too, Emma," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

She had never heard more wonderful words. She breathed a sigh of relief and immediately reached for him, pulling him between her legs as she laid back into the bed and wrapped them around his hips. He groaned, the sound coarsing through her body as his thick, heavy weight nudged between her thighs, feeling her nectar soaking his tip. They both immediately came to their senses again, remembering the condom that was on the carpet.

He quickly fetched it and came back to her in no time. Tearing the wrapper off, he sheathed himself before settling between her legs. His lips made their way up her neck and across her jaw, soothing the skin with soft, soothing licks as he went. She arched her hips up, desperate for friction as he lifted his head, looking into her emerald eyes. He nudged her entrance and gave a few shallow thrusts, stretching her for him as he invaded her walls. She gasped, feeling the width inside of her. She knew very well what she signed up for; she knew how big he was from the pictures, but god, she had never had anyone nearly this big. It was incredible to be filled so deliciously. It was different.

Their eyes were locked in a heated gaze, their breathing heavy and ragged. She relished in the heat between her legs as he rocked slowly into her, his eyes scanning her face to make sure she wasn't regretting this. 

"Don't stop... please just... just please fuck me." Her hands went to his back, urging him deeper. He groaned as he gave a few more forceful thrusts until he was completely seated inside of her. 

She gripped him tighter as they moved in an unsteady rhythm, although he didn't know how much he could take of the tight walls surrounding him. His lips lingered over hers as he rocked his hips with just the right amount of pressure and speed. Their shallow breaths were mingling, moans escaping from their lips, teeth nipping on the flesh. He pushed and pulled, finding the perfect spot that had her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Once there, he moved quicker and harder, embracing the tightness that enveloped him whole.

"Oh, god... just like that, Captain..." her words echoed off the walls, the pleasure building between her thighs. He grinned at the use of his nickname and took her deeper and harder. Even though it was their first time actually together, it felt so comfortable being with her. He already knew exactly what she liked from all the dirtytalk during their texting and it was like they had been together for years, although the pleasure was so much better than he had ever imagined.

"So tight and hot for me, Buttercup..."

The words in her ear drove her crazy as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. "Oh yes!"

He growled as his own arousal was stirring inside of him. The mind-blowing pleasure mixed with everything he felt for her was almost too much to bare. "Now be a good Buttercup and come around my cock." His words were shattered and broken but somehow they did the job.

She cried out, her fingernails digging into his back as he rocked wildly into her, chasing his orgasm.

"That's it, love... let your captain make you come."

His words were all it took to send her into oblivion, her walls throbbing and fluttering around him, an electric current surging through her body.

"Oh Captain!"

Her screams and the unbelievable tightness around him spurred him on as he rode her through the after-shocks. He groaned and his movements stilled as his body shuddered from the pleasing noises she made as he released his seed. 

His body collapsed into her as they caught their breaths. As much as he longed for this, it had ended too quickly, but he was hoping it wouldn't be their last time of the night. For now, he discarded the condom before crawling back into bed and pulling her into his arms. She sighed pleasantly as she came down from the dizzy spiral of pleasure and enjoyed the feeling of his warm, naked body pressed to her back.

"Bloody incredible..." His words came out mumbled against her skin as he kissed her sweetly on the cheek before nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"Mmm," she agreed, closing her eyes. Her heart was fluttering as he left soft kisses across her shoulder. "Better than sexting, that's for sure."

"Agreed." He sank his head into the pillow, burying his face in her disheveled hair and pulled his lover closer, feeling her breathing softly against him. It was the most amazing thing to be able to touch his Buttercup and hold her in his arms. He was definitely looking forward to more moments like this, perhaps many, many more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the last chapter. Thank you all for reading and following along!

Bzzz... Bzzz...

Killian was abruptly pulled from sleep as the phone went off from the nightstand. He groaned as his eyes started to flutter open and the sunlight peering through the bedroom window blinded him. When his vision came into focus, he began to take in his surroundings. For a moment he forgot where he was, judging by the unfamiliar room. Then he felt a warm body stirring in his arms, blonde hair spread over him in a wonderful disarray as a hand was splayed over his rib cage while another rested on his chest. There was an entanglement of sheets and limbs, their naked bodies kissed and molded together blissfully.

He looked down at the beautiful goddess as a smile pulled at his lips, the memories from last night fresh in his mind. It had certainly been something special. He had forgotten how good sex was when it was done as an act of love as opposed to lust.  It was a million times better, especially knowing that Emma felt as he did. The emotions engulfed him.

He began to play images in his mind of what their future might look like now that he no longer had to imagine what her face looked like. He had lyrics in his head of a song he wanted to write her, he could see them graduating together and living in one apartment instead of two separate ones. He could see a lifetime of love and happiness and the possibility of building a family. But he didn't want to get too carried away. He was content with being with her here and now.

Bzzz... Bzzz...

Again, the phone buzzed and this time it was Emma groaning but neither of them attempted to move from their warm, cozy embrace.  They tried to ignore it, but it continued to ring.

"Make it stop." Emma's voice was heavy with sleep as she shifted slightly, nuzzling her face against his chest hair.

He immediately complied and looked over on the nightstand as he reached a hand out to grab it. It was Emma's phone that had rudely interrupted their blissful sleep and he looked on her screen to see who it was. "It's your brother, love. Do you want me to answer it?"

"No, let it go to voicemail."

"As you wish, sweetheart." He silenced it and placed it on the surface. His arm came around her and he got settled in a comfortable position again. He kissed the top of her head as his hand slid under the blanket, feeling her warm, delicate skin as it danced along her stomach.

She had a leg wrapped over his waist as he let his hand wander to her thigh, his fingers kneading into the soft skin. He got lost in her scent; a mixture of sex and sweat. His fingers grazed along the skin underneath her leg and he shifted closer as a soft moan escaped her lips. Lifting her head, she captured his mouth with hers for a delicate kiss, tongues sliding together in a lazy fashion. He felt his cock harden underneath her leg as he pulled her impossibly close.

She broke the kiss and let out a strangled laugh that was muffled against his lips as she attempted to retain her composure. "We should probably leave this bed before we end up staying here the entire day."

"I'm not opposed to that," he whispered, chasing her lips as she pulled them away.

"I have to work," she groaned.

"You can just call in today," he breathed as his eyes fell to her lips, yearning to taste them again.

"I wish, but Mary Margaret would kill me. She's my boss."

"I'm sure she would understand, love."

"What time is it, anyways?"

Killian craned his neck in the other direction to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Ten o'clock."

"It's what?" Emma immediately lifted her head to confirm that his words were true. "Crap!"

Killian loosened his hold and she quickly sprang to the edge of the bed, letting the covers fall from her body.

"I was supposed to be there an hour ago." She bent down and reached for her panties and Killian sat up on his knees, coming up behind her as she pulled on her thong. He grabbed her hips and peppered kisses along her shoulder. "Love, you're already late. I'm sure it wouldn't make a difference if you were a just a few minutes more."

"Oh, fuck..." She relented, closing her eyes, her movements inhibited by the feel of his lips on her skin.

Smirking at her reaction, his hands slid underneath the straps of her thong and he tugged on her hips, pressing her ass into his throbbing erection. She let out a strangled moan, surrendering to him.

"Still want to leave me?" He gave a few light thrusts against her bottom, making her quiver. She became wet as her hips thrusted back, seeking out more friction. "I take that as a no?"

Emma turned around and took his cock in her hand as she urged him to back up, allowing herself room to join him on the bed. He groaned, trying to find the strength to scoot backwards as she started stroking him.

She then released him to remove her thongs, letting them hit the carpet before she lifted her knees to the mattress, grabbing his length again.

His eyes were locked on hers as he thrusted into her touch, surrendering to her. Her hand pumped him delicately, slowly unraveling him and he was afraid he was going to come under her ministrations. Quickly deciding that he wanted to come undone while he was inside of her, he patted his leg with his hands, urging her forward. "Love, why don't you grab a condom and hop on."

She arched a brow at him. "Demanding aren't we, Captain?"

His lips pulled into a wicked grin as she released her grip. "I figured you wouldn't be opposed since I know how you feel about gentlemen."

She shot back a smirk as she got off the bed and went to pick up one of the condoms that were still on the floor from last night. "Oh, I'm not complaining one bit." Tearing off the wrapper, she joined him back in the bed and lifted the latex to his tip, unrolling it over his stiff dick. "You're rather sexy when you talk like that."

A devious smile pulled at his lips. "Yeah? Well how about you hurry up with that condom and ride my cock, so I can fuck my Buttercup until she comes, aye?"

A moan spilled from her mouth and once she had him sheathed, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. She inhaled a sharp breath, her eyes locked with his as she straddled his lap.

"Are you wet for your Captain?"

"Oh yes." She guided him to her entrance, letting him slip into her slick walls, her legs and hips adjusting to their position as she grabbed onto his shoulders.

"That's my lass." He growled and gave a few gentle thrusts, taking her slowly, both of their bodies falling into a pleasing rhythm as she devoured his length.

Their moans echoed off the walls as he moved slowly, taking his time. She tilted her head back and let her breasts rub against his chest as she arched her back. He whispered dirty nothings in her ear, encouraging her and slowly bringing her to the edge of sweet release. She felt so tight and warm around him, he just couldn't  get enough. He picked up the pace, rocking deeper and harder as his own orgasm approached.

They cursed and shouted the other's name as the pleasure and fire between them erupted to the surface, both reaching completion in unison. They fell into the mattress, gasping for breath as they floated in the sensations of the after-shocks.

When they finally managed to get out of bed, Killian threw on his boxers as Emma pulled on his dress-shirt, buttoning it up most of the way before picking up her phone from the night stand. Killian came up behind her, putting his hands on her hips as she started typing something.

"What are you doing, love?" He brushed her hair over to one shoulder as he pressed kisses to her neck.

She giggled, his stubble tickling her skin. "I decided I'm just going to tell Mary Margaret that I woke up sick with the flu." She hit send and turned around, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. "I'd rather spend the day with you, what do you think?"

He grinned as she kissed him tenderly, letting her tongue brush against his before he slightly pulled away to respond. "Mmm, I like that plan."

"Good. Now, how about that coffee? I'm in desperate need for caffeine after mind-blowing sex."

He agreed and she pulled apart from him and headed to the bedroom door as he stood and watched the hem of his shirt rub against her decadent ass as she walked.

"I believe you're trying to kill me by wearing my shirt. It looks so much better on you."

She turned and offered a mischievous  smirk. "I know." She opened the door and walked out as he followed behind her.

She put her phone on the end table and made her way to the kitchen, filling the pot with water, pouring it into the coffee machine and loading a filter with grounds before turning it on. He leaned against the counter, watching her as she walked across the tile and got on her tip-toes to reach for the cupboard, retrieving two coffee mugs from the top shelf. His eyes fell to her luscious ass as the shirt rode up, giving him a pleasant view.

He stalked across the kitchen and came up behind her, his hands gripping her hips as she closed the cupboard doors.

"You're asking for trouble, my little Buttercup," he murmured against her skin as he peppered kisses along her neck.

"Captain..." A soft moan escaped her lips as she tilted her head to allow him access. He would never get sick of hearing her call him that or hear the wonderful noises of pleasure pouring from her lips.

His hand slithered around to her front and slid to her thigh, feeling the arousal on her skin from their previous activities. He shuddered, his cock twitching to life. He still had yet to taste the sweet nectar from her wonderful sex. He turned her around and removed the cups from her hands, setting the on the countertop. Her eyes were full of desire and love as he picked her up and she curled her legs around his hips on his way to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

Placing her atop of it, their eyes were locked in a heated gaze as he unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, opening it up to reveal her gorgeous breasts. He tore his eyes away from hers to look at them, taking a stiff pebble between his fingertips while his other hand kneaded into her. "God, I am addicted to these wonderful treasures," he confessed in a breathy tone, greedily enjoying the soft weight in his palms.

He heard her moan as she pressed her hands into the countertop behind her, arching her back to offer herself to him completely. His tongue lashed along his lips and he generously accepted the challenge and leaned in, burying his face in the valley of her glorious peaks. He pressed kisses to her skin before pulling away slightly as she wriggled in anticipation. His eyes were fixated on the breasts that were staring at him, her nipples raised in anticipation, begging for his attention

"You know, I've never believed in love at first sight, but..." he paused, removing a hand to twirl his tongue around her nipple teasingly slow. She whimpered above him, wanting more. And he wanted to give her everything she desired. "...I fell in love with these precious gems the moment I laid eyes on them." His hand went to her thigh and he took her nipple in his mouth sucking and nibbling before latching his lips around her breast, getting as much of it as he could. His fingers dipped into her folds as she moaned above him. He gave her another long suck before letting his teeth skim her nipple as he released her.

"Killian, please..."

She whined at the loss but he immediately beckoned her to lay back and she complied eagerly, splaying herself across the surface. He loved seeing her like this after imagining what she would look like for so long; writhing wantonly in an unbelievably aroused state as she begged for him. He was more than happy to comply as he opened her legs and planted her feet on the counter. The sight was so much better than it was on the screen of his phone. Her pink folds were wet and dripping with arousal as he took in the scent of her feminine perfume. He slid his palms underneath her ass cheeks as he leaned in to lick her with one swipe of his tongue. She was even sweeter and more delicious than she was in his dreams.

"Oh yes... please..."

He grinned against her bundle of nerves before diving in, tasting and nipping at her folds. Her hands scrambled for his dark locks and tugged him closer. He growled as he tongued and feasted on everything she offered willingly to him. Her body was writhing above him, consistent moans being thrown into the air as she let him bring her to the edge of ecstasy.

"Oh Killian!"

He drew in her nub, sucking the thick flesh greedily into his mouth until she was coming and screaming out in blissful pleasure that left her body thrumming in satisfaction.

He pressed a sweet kiss to her thigh before releasing her ass and coming up to help her sit up.

She looked completely wrecked, besides the fact that her hair was a disheveled mess. "Wow..." she managed after coming down from her high.

"Alright there, love?" He asked a little too proudly.

"Are you kidding? That was so much better than just... oh my god..."

"Mmm, I wholeheartedly agree." He kissed her lips sweetly as his hands slid up her legs in a soothing manner. He pulled away before things got heated again. If they kept it up, they would never leave her kitchen.

"Okay, now I really need some coffee," she laughed as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Aye, let me get it." Before he moved, they heard the jingling of keys outside the door.

They both looked at each other questionably and started to panic. Emma attempted to smooth her tangled hair and Killian quickly went to a drawer to look for a hand towel as she pointed to where they were. He pulled one out and wiped her essence from his face before tossing it in the sink and positioned himself between her knees in front of her to hide anything essential. "Who's that, love?" he asked quietly as he turned around towards the door, resting his hands on her legs.

Emma shrugged, a confused look on her face as she stared at the door. "The only person who has a key to my apartment is-"

"Emma! I brought you some soup!" The door opened and David walked in, carrying a paper sack in his hand. "Mary Margaret told me-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw them in the kitchen, Emma sitting on the island counter in nothing but Killian's shirt and Killian in his boxers. They were both staring at David sheepishly as he stepped closer, looking utterly dumbfounded. "She told me that you were sick."

Emma's cheeks were red with humiliation as she placed her hands on Killian's shoulders and smiled weakly in surrender. "Um... yeah I kind of made that up when I woke up late."

David's face fell in disappointment as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's my fault, mate." Killian flashed him a smile, hoping he would understand. "I wouldn't let her leave."

Emma swatted his shoulder.

"Well, I see the second date went much better," he said, still glaring at them.

They blushed and smiled at each other. "Aye. It did. Emma here was very apologetic and explained the reasons behind her manners the first night. We made up and talked for hours before we came here and well... you can guess what happened after that."

David scratched his head, looking completely buggered as he tried to take it all in. "You two seem to have taken things pretty fast, considering your first date went miserably."

Killian turned and flashed Emma a look as she stared back at him, silently agreeing that they should just tell him the truth.

Emma sighed in surrender as her eyes came back to David. "Um yeah... about that..." Just then, Emma's phone started ringing on the end table. Neither Emma nor Killian moved to get it, considering how Emma was dressed. She certainly didn't want to give her brother a show.

"Emma, aren't you going to get that?" David asked her.

"No, it's okay. It's probably nothing important."

David ignored and walked over to grab the phone, but it stopped chirping by the time he picked it up.

"You got a text from Mary Margaret." Emma and Killian swallowed nervously as David swiped the screen to unlock it. "It says, 'I hope you don't mind, I sent your brother over to give you soup. Eat up and get plenty of rest. I hope you feel better soon. -MM.'" David grinned at the screen before lifting his eyes to scold at her. "You better tell her the truth tomorrow or I will."

Emma looked at the ground in shame as she nodded her head. "I will."

Killian turned to kiss her cheek. "Sorry I got you in trouble, love."

David was fiddling with her phone when Emma lifted her head to look at him. Her face turned white and she lost a breath, knowing what he might find if he dug too deep. She still had all of Killian's pictures on there including his dick pics... every single one.

David set the phone down with an unreadable expression on his face and Emma let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm happy you two made up so I'm not going to yell at you for lying and for... whatever else happened. You both seem happy so I don't want to do anything that might deter you both from being together."

"Thank you," Emma said with a small smile. "We are happy."

"True she is, mate. And don't worry, I would never do anything to hurt her."

"I know you won't. That's why I set you two up in the first place. I knew you'd both be good for each other." David gloated as he walked up and handed Emma the bag of soup and she reached around Killian to grab it. "Alright, I'm going to take off, sis."

"Bye, David."

"Bye, Mate. See you in class on Monday."

They both let out a breath as they looked at each other, their bodies visibly relaxing as David walked to the door.

"Oh and Emma..." They both reverted their attention back to him as he stood at the doorway.

"Hm?"

"Who's Captain?"

 

/-/

 

David was unamused when they explained the whole story to him of how they met and lied about their date. However, he seemed to find it pretty hilarious when he shared it two years later during his speech as the best man at Emma and Killian's wedding.


End file.
